Covet
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Ellos arden el uno por el otro, han pasado dos años, la atracción prohibida entre ellos crece cada noche. Ahora resistir los pecaminosos deseos de sus corazones se está convirtiendo en un imposible. Darien sabe que no debe sucumbir a su anhelo por Serena. La mujer mortal pertenece a un poderoso aristócrata patrocinador de Vampirerotique,
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 1**

Hay una regla para los de su especie honrada por encima de todas: unser humano poseído nunca debe ser tocado por un vampiro que no sea suamo. Cada vampiro sabe que poner una mano sobre un humano unido yafuese por el deseo o para alimentarse de su vena les causaría dolor ysufrimiento inconmensurable, y que su amo lo sabría y vendría a ejecutar lacondena. Muerte a los vampiros que rompan la ley sagrada.

La muerte no es algo que Darien este buscando, pero aun el conocer que le espera en caso de romper la ley no ha detenido el intenso calor del deseo que le mantenía sujeto desde el momento en que ella llego al teatro, a Londres hace dos años, fue enviada por su amo para trabajar aquí. Darien se había estado diciendo a sí mismo "olvídala" desde entonces. En el momento que ella comenzó a trabajar en el servició del teatro, fue incapaz de escaper al tormento de su presencia. La tarea más simple se volvió dolorosa para él. Darle órdenes para la noche con el resto del personal era una tortura que no podía soportar. Dos años y su necesidad de ella sólo empeoro. Su deseo había pasado de ser un fuego líquido que amenazaba con hacerle cruzar la línea si permanecía en su presencia durante más de un minuto, a ser una necesidad aplastante por besarla cada vez que oía la suave melodía de su voz en la distancia. Era insoportable.

Pero él debía soportarlo. No tenía otra alternativa. Su amo es uno de los más ricos de todos los patrocinadores de Vampirerotique y sus socios de negocios le clavarían una estaca si perdían el dinero que tanto necesitan del hombre. Eso si el hombre no le mataba primero. Lord BlackMoon es un aristócrata, un vampiro de sangre pura, y casi del triple de la edad y fuerza de Darien. Siendo sólo élite, Darien no podía competir con él. Su muerte sería rápida y brutal, y por ley no se le permitiría defenderse a sí mismo. Si se atreve a tocarla, actuar bajo sus oscuros impulsos y necesidades con la hembra humana, tendrá que aceptar en silencio las consecuencias. Es una locura desear un ser humano perteneciente a un hombre como ese. Él fácilmente detectaría la violación de la unión. Es una locura.

Darien arremolinó la sangre en su vaso de whisky de cristal, mirando, pero sin ver. Su cabeza llenaba con pensamientos de ella, su corazón se rebelaba contra su mejor sentido que le dice es un imposible y renuncie a su inútil deseo por ella. Ella nunca será suya. La iluminación suave en la parte de atrás de la limusina volvió la sangre negra y poco atractiva. Bebió de todos modos, obligándose a tragar y se sirvió otro vaso de la licorera guardada en el pequeño refrigerador integrado en la parte posterior del asiento del conductor. Había estado bebiendo más y más a menudo últimamente, con la esperanza de evitar su creciente deseo por ella. Serena.

El motor del coche ronroneó al desacelerar y el temor se estableció en su estómago. Este era el momento que siempre temía cada vez que era llamado y partía lejos del teatro. Serena estuvo en su mente todo el tiempo durante su viaje, y todo el mes que residió en su remota casa familiar en el norte de España. Aún podía verla con claridad en su mente, vívidamente recordaba cómo ella lo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules cuando dió el anuncio a todo el personal de que los dejaría en las capaces manos de Andrew, y cómo su corazón aceleró el ritmo, coloreando sus mejillas cuando su control se había resbalado y la miró directamente. Estaba tan hermosa, tan seductora, incluso con el largo vestido negro liso de su uniforme. Ella lo persiguió durante el pasado mes, esperando a que cerrara los ojos cada mañana y se quedase dormido, antes de entrar en sus sueños asegurando que su deseo por ella ardiera más feroz que nunca cada noche al despertar.

Un mes. El coche se detuvo en el camino fuera de la elegante fachada con columnas de estilo griego del teatro. Reflectores iluminaban la arenisca debajo. En una noche normal de negocios, se hubiera visto atractivo para él, su hogar lejos del hogar, el lugar que albergaba algo tan precioso para él. Esta noche, parecía frío y oscuro, siniestro y aterrador. Un escalofrío se instaló en su pecho. ¿Y si esta vez sus temores se convierten en realidad y había vuelto para descubrir que ella se fue?

Un mes fue tiempo suficiente para que Lord Kenji Tsukino decidiera que necesitaba más sirvientes en su mansión y enviase por ella. Andrew le envio por correo electrónico informes periódicos a Darien sobre el personal y el teatro mientras él estuvo ausente para asistir a la boda de su hermana. Su viejo amigo no mencionó a Serena en absoluto, pero eso no quería decir que ella todavía estaba aquí. Darien quiso preguntar por ella tantas veces, escribió las palabras en sus mensajes de correo electrónico a Andrew sólo para eliminarlas cuando el sentido superó los deseos de su corazón. Andrew podría entender su situación, pero si esas palabras llegaban a Malachite o Taiki, los hermanos aristócratas que administran Vampirerotique con ellos, habría mucho que pagar.

La puerta del coche se abrió y Darien rápidamente apretó el cuello del vaso con sangre. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y salió de la limusina, sus pulidos zapatos de cuero negro reflejando las luces del teatro. Enderezó su corbata de color gris plateado y abrochó el botón de su chaqueta negra, preparándose mentalmente al mismo tiempo. El conductor asintió y cerró la puerta, y luego abrió el maletero del vehículo y recuperó su equipaje. Darien cogió las bolsas grises de sus trajes, colgándolas de sus dedos por un lado, y miró hacia el teatro. Seis altas columnas sostenían un bloque triangular de piedra arenisca. Cada figura tallada en el friso fue limpiada durante su tiempo lejos en preparación para la nueva temporada. Esta noche era el primer espectáculo, abierto sólo para vampiros de élite. Los aristócratas todavía tienen que llegar desde el campo o el extranjero.

Darien consiguió esbozar una sonrisa cuando las persianas de Madera en el otro lado de las puertas de vidrio y ventanas fueron on retiradas, dejando al descubierto el rojo y el suntuoso interior de oro del teatro y a su amigo. Los pasos de Andrew eran rápidos y seguros, su hermoso rostro una imagen en la oscuridad mientras se apresuraba bajando por la ancha escalera de mármol en medio del hall de entrada, su pelo largo y negro atado en una coleta. Empujó abriendo las puertas, dejando a uno de los empleados limpiar rápidamente sus huellas en el cristal, y apresuradamente tomó los cinco escalones de piedra que conducían a la acera y a Darien.

- "Es una pesadilla."

Andrew se pasó los dedos por el pelo largo, despeinándolo de nuevo. Era una costumbre del vampiro de elite cuando estaba bajo estrés. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con irritación y Darien pudo sentir que estaba enojado por algo y verlo también.

- "Hola, para ti"

La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó y le hizo señas al conductor para llegar a él. Andrew le arrebató el maletín negro de diseñador al conductor, metió una buena propina en el bolsillo del pecho del hombre, y lo despidió con un gesto. Al igual que Darien, Andrew no estaba acostumbrado a la atención de los sirvientes y a esperar ser atendido. Les había llevado dos años acostumbrarse a tener a humanos y vampiros más débiles trayéndoles cosas o haciendo las tareas domésticas tales como llevar su equipaje.

Claramente Andrew aún tenía dificultad con esto último. Darien miraba más allá de él al vestíbulo del teatro, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a Serena. ¿Estaba trabajando esta noche? Frunció el ceño, sus cejas rojizas encontrándose con fuerza, y se quedó mirando a Andrew. ¿Qué pasaba si su pesadilla tiene algo que ver con el personal?

- "¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?"

Luchó para mantener la nota de preocupación fuera de su voz. Andrew vería directamente a través de él si se le escapaba. Habían pasado años juntos en la mejor academia de vampiros de Inglaterra a pesar de que Andrew es un siglo más joven que él, se mantuvieron en contacto después de graduarse. Ellos siempre habían sido buenos amigos, incluso cuando estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en dos países diferentes.

- "Ziocite provocó una pelea y consiguió que le rompieran la nariz. Es un desastre sangriento."

Andrew prácticamente gruñó las palabras, su acento británico endureciendo las dos finales, haciendo hincapié a su ira. Darien ahora comprende su angustia. Ziocite es uno de sus mejores actores y, a menudo tomaba el papel estelar en el acto final de la serie, seduciendo a una esclava humana antes de dársela a ellos para alimentarse delante de la audiencia.

Él era uno de los favoritos entre el público femenino del teatro debido a su buena apariencia y el hecho de que estaba dispuesto a acoplarse tanto con hombres como mujeres en el escenario, y podía manejar más de un humano a la vez. Había estado con el teatro durante casi una década y es una gran atracción. Incluso a las hembras aristócratas les gusta y no es reacio a dar para algunas de ellas actuaciones privadas para endulzarlas y seguir generando dinero para el teatro. Necesitaban a Ziocite en forma y en el escenario. En una noche normal, Darien podría sentirse más preocupado por la noticia, pero su vuelo desde España se sintió como si hubiera tomado días en lugar de un par de horas y sus nervios deshilachados le decían que encontrara un lugar tranquilo para descansar, por lo menos después de saber si Serena todavía está aquí. Aún tentadoramente cerca. Una vez que él lo supiese, él sería capaz de funcionar de nuevo y encontrar su borde de calma habitual y el equilibrio emocional que necesitaba para hacer frente a una crisis. No podía pensar con claridad en este momento, y mucho menos lidiar con el drama de su actor estrella con fractura de nariz cuando estaba por salir a escena esta noche.

- "Entonces habla con Malachite."

Darien barrió sus bolsas de trajes sobre su hombro, apoyando la palma de su mano sobre la suave tela de la chaqueta de su traje negro.

-"El trata con los artistas, no yo."

- "Malachite está ocupado con Snow, y tengo buenas razones para venir en primer lugar a ti."

Andrew subió los escalones de piedra arenisca de nuevo y abrió el camino hacia el vestíbulo brillantemente iluminado del teatro. El vampire elite de pelo negro mira por encima del hombro a Darien, sus intensos ojos verdes todavía oscurecidos.

-"Fue uno de los empleados quien lo golpeó."

- "¿Uno de los empleados le rompió la nariz?"

Darien encontró eso difícil de digerir. Todo el personal era humano o de linaje vampiro más débil. Ziocite es de sangre elite. Su familia no es tan fuerte como la de Darien o de Andrew, su sangre ha sido diluida por muchos seres humanos convertidos en sus filas, pero todavía es lo suficientemente potente como para hacer frente a cualquiera de los empleados de Darien .

- "Una mujer".

Andrew descargó el caro equipaje de Darien en el centro del suelo de mármol. Hizo un gesto a uno de los empleados masculinos que pasaba y el hombre se acercó a ellos.

- "Lleva esto a la oficina de Darien".

El hombre obedientemente toma la maleta y luego le tendió la mano a Darien. Él le miró.

-"Yo iba a cambiarme antes de la actuación de esta noche. Ha sido un largo viaje, Andrew. Estoy seguro que esto puede esperar".

La mirada en el rostro de Andrew le dijo que no lo harían. Darien suspiro y entrego las oscuras bolsas grises con sus trajes al hombre. El cual inclinó la cabeza, y corrió por el vestíbulo hacia las elegantes altas puertas dobles y abrió la puerta de madera normal que lleva al área de "solo personal" del teatro.

- "El espectáculo comienza en menos de una hora. Tenemos que atender a Ziocite arreglarlo y luego tienes que hablar con la mujer que lo golpeó y averiguar lo que sucedió antes que Malachite se entere. Tiene bastantes problemas en el plato en este momento. Taiki está pasando por una mala racha de nuevo. Dudo que tolere esto, sin importar quién sea el amo de ella"

- "¿Amo? La mujer es un humana? ", - dijo Darien. Andrew asintió.-

"¿Quién?"

Las cejas oscuras de Andrew se levantaron y se encogió de hombros, acomodando la chaqueta de su traje negro de diseñador.

-"Sabes que no soy bueno con sus nombres. "

Darien lo sabía. Andrew se ocupaba del lado oscuro como es la administración del teatro, rastrear vampiros por las ciudades en toda Europa que podrían convertirse en buenos artistas y del abastecimiento de víctimas humanas para el acto final y otras partes del espectáculo que el teatro ofrece cada semana. Su amigo hace mucho tiempo renunció a saber nada de los seres humanos. Él dijo que eso hace su trabajo más fácil. Darien tuvo que admitir que su viejo amigo estaba creciendo a conciencia en lo que hacía. Él incluso había relegado el origen de las víctimas humanas a una empresa de vampiros hace poco, dejando a ellos lidiar con todo, y se centró en la búsqueda de los artistas vampiros para integrarlos a la familia Vampirerotique.

Andrew cruzó el vestíbulo en la dirección que el hombre había tomado y Darien lo siguió. Una hora no es mucho tiempo para arreglar este lío sin que Malachite se enterase al respecto. Si Taiki se encontraba en una mala racha de nuevo, Malachite estaría de humor sangriento y asesino. Cuando su hermano mayor salía del redil, el temperamento de Malachite degeneraba en nada menos que vicioso.

-"¿Puedes describirla?"

Darien sospechaba que Andrew era capaz de manejar eso por lo menos. Tenía un buen ojo para el detalle, sobre todo cuando se trata de mujeres humanas. Entre más bonitas, mejor para él.

- "Pelo rubió rojizo, alta... ardiente... grandes tetas... y tiene los más

extraños ojos azules ".

Darien se detuvo en seco. Andrew se detuvo con la mano en la puerta de madera, manteniéndola abierta, y le devolvió la mirada. ¿Serena había golpeado a Ziocite? Antes de que pudiera preguntar a Andrew más al respecto, un miembro femenino del personal apareció de entre la oscuridad en el otro lado de la puerta abierta. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia Andrew, que todavía sostenía la puerta, y luego a Darien y atravesó de largo. La mirada de Darien se quedo en ella, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado la siguió con la mirada mientras asimilaba lo que lleva puesto.

- "¿Te gusta?, dijo Andredw y cuando Darien le devolvió la mirada, él sonreía, todo rastro de enojo y preocupación abandono sus ojos. - "Pensé que se adaptaba mejor al teatro, quiero decir cada vez que el personal deba moverse entre el público durante las actuaciones no serán desagradables a la vista de los asistentes. "

Darien vuelvio a mirar a la mujer. Ella se quedó cerca de las puertas de cristal, dirigiéndose a uno de los empleados varones mientras pulía las ventanas.

- "Te dejo a cargo por un mes, y ¿cambias los uniformes?"

Darien no podía creerlo. Andrew piensa que el incidente con Ziocite es una pesadilla. Esto es una pesadilla para Darien. El uniforme del varón no cambió mucho. El material del traje negro formal que el hombre lleva es un poco más fino que antes, y el corte se adapta, por lo que se ajusta perfectamente a su figura, pero la larga cola de la chaqueta todavía le hace parecer un mayordomo. El uniforme femenino… Darien no podía dejar de mirar fijamente.

Parecía que Andrew había ido a una sex-shop y compró todos los uniformes de sirvienta francesa que tenían. Las mangas abullonadas del vestido llenas de encaje negro y el cuello en forma de v estaba tan bajo que a Darien le sorprendió no poder ver sus pezones. Quizá podría, si estuviera suficientemente cerca. El encaje recortado del material probablemente los ocultaba desde la distancia. El horror no se detuvo allí. El uniforme de gala anterior alcanzaba el tobillo. El nuevo apenas llega a mitad de camino por sus muslos, dejando al descubierto la carne cremosa y medias negras sobre la rodilla. La única cosa que había permanecido igual son los zapatos y el color. Si veía a Serena en dicho atuendo, sería la muerte de él. Y tenía que encontrarla y saber por qué golpeó a Ziocite. El diablo le ayude, él no iba a ser capaz de resistirse a ella por más tiempo. Sería un milagro si lograba arreglárselas para pronunciar una sola pregunta antes de sucumbir finalmente a su necesidad de ella. La mirada de Andrew sobre él lo sacó de sus pensamientos y rodó sus ojos hacia él.

- "No te gusta." - Andrew soltó la puerta que derivó hasta cerrarse.

-"Podemos cambiarlo de nuevo. Sólo pensé que daba a los invitados algo que ver entre actos. Malachite piensa que es una buena idea".

- "Me gusta" - Darien mintió y forzó otra sonrisa. - "Debemos hablar con Ziocite antes que Malachite venga a hablar con los artistas previamente a la función."

Darien esperaba que Ziocite les contara todo y entonces no tendría que encontrar a Serena y hablar con ella. Andrew abrió la puerta y Darien se dirigió con él por el pasillo alumbrado con poca luz, en dirección a la zona al lado del escenario donde las escaleras conducían a las oficinas y a los pasillos que llevan detrás del escenario y fuera de los cuartos del personal.

Estaban casi al final del pasillo y fuera del gran expansivo marco, cuando varias hembras cruzaron por delante de él. Serena estaba entre ellas, portando una escoba y una caja de plástico de color rojo con equipo de limpieza, su pelo rubió recogido en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella dijo algo que él no escuchó a las otras tres mujeres y luego se separó de ellas y se esforzó por abrir las pesadas puertas de madera que conducen a la zona en frente del escenario en el teatro. Su escoba golpeó contra la puerta cuando logró abrirla, cayó de su mano al suelo. Maldijo en voz baja y Darien le hizo eco en español cuando dejó que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo y se inclinó para recoger su escoba.

La falda negra con volantes de su vestido no ocultó nada a la vista mientras cogía la escoba de espaldas a él. Se quedó mirando su trasero y sus bragas negras, sangre palpitando ensus sienes, su hambre por ella volviendo a la vida y amenazando con tomar su control. Se imagina cruzando los pocos metros que los separan, escasos, deslizando sus manos sobre los aterciopelados globos firmes de su trasero, y tirando de ella contra la furiosa erección apretándose contra el material negro de sus pantalones debajo de su chaqueta. Serena se incorporó tan rápido que él dio un salto y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, color rosa oscuro, y el borde de sus ojos redondos le cautivó. Ella parpadeó, encofrando sus hermosos lirios azules, y luego se sumergió en una reverencia. Su mirada se quedó abajo esta vez, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, así el cordón de su cuello se mantenía tenso y tentador.

- "Es ella, Darien", dijo Andrew.

Darien casi gritó que ya lo sabía y apenas se contuvo de estrangular a su amigo por interrumpir su estudio del cuello de la mujer. Se aclaró la garganta en su lugar.

- "Trataré contigo más tarde."

Andrew siguió adelante. Darien se quedó donde estaba, con los pies firmemente plantados en el polvoriento suelo, con los ojos clavados en ella, esperando ver su reacción.

La mirada de Serena se levantó lentamente elevando su cabeza con ella. Cuando se encontró con la suya, el color de sus mejillas se oscureció y se olvidó de respirar. Él la miró fijamente, hipnotizado, perdido en el abismo negro de sus pupilas dilatadas. Cautivado.

Ella no apartó los ojos de los suyos como era de esperar. Le sostuvo la mirada, firme y sin temor, ni rastro de miedo en su aroma. La forma en que lo mira habla del deseo y paso un momento difícil diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que estar imaginando. Su vínculo con su amo hace imposible que ella sienta nada por Darien. El suave ritmo del latido de su corazón le llamó, atrayendo su mirada hacia su escote, y luchó a su deseo de dar un paso más cerca para que pudiera alcanzarlo y pasar un único dedo a través de las deliciosas curvas de sus pechos. Tocarla sería sólo traerle dolor. No podía. No importa lo mucho que necesitaba tener la piel suave y cálida bajo sus dedos y conocer la sensación de ella por fin. No le haría daño. No le importaba. No. Si le importaba. Si ella sentía dolor, él se detendría. Nunca dañaría a Serena. Para el su dolor era su propio dolor. Se preocupaba por ella demasiado.

- "¿Vienes ?"

La voz de Andrew rompió el hechizo que ella lanzó sobre Darien y él lo miró y asintió. Cuando miró hacia atrás, la puerta estaba cerrándose y Serena se había ido. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, respiró profundo y largamente, atrapando el tentador aroma de ella en el aire, y siguió a Andrew tras el escenario. Más tarde. Él estaría en su presencia. Solo. Y él no sería capaz de resistirse a ella por más tiempo. Si a ella le doliera, él se detendría, pero necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba conocer la sensación de ella y de su sabor. Incluso si ese sabor era todo lo que podía tener. Aunque con ello firme su sentencia de muerte.

**Continuara…**

**Lo Siento Chicas! Hoy solo me alcanzó el tiempo para poner este Capi! Mañana Martes tendré más tiempo y se los compensare poniendo algunos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena no se detuvo a ver el espectáculo mientras limpiaba los palcos, preparando los asientos de terciopelo rojo para la próxima semana. Sacó otra de las blandas cubiertas de los asientos y la golpeó con la palma de la mano para vencer cualquier tipo de polvo que haya logrado arrastrarse debajo del material y crema protectora. El murmullo de la multitud llamó su atención hacia los mismos. Apretó las manos en la parte baja de su espalda, estirando su columna vertebral, y suspiró. Los preparativos para la nueva temporada siempre eran agotadores pero ella trabajó más duro que nunca esta noche,con la esperanza que Andrew lo note y para que el castigo de Darien fuese menos severo a causa de ello. Ella no sentía haber golpeado a Ziocite. Sentía sorpresa. Ella espera que la detuviese o evadiera su puño. Debía haber estado más atrapado en lo que estaba haciendo de lo que pensaba. Serena retiró la cubierta de la silla final en el elegante palco rojo y dorado, la dobló y la dejó en la pila cerca de la cortina de terciopelo rojo que protegía la zona privada del pasillo que corría entre todos los palcos. Durante la temporada alta, los vampiros aristócratas utilizan los palcos, separándose de la élite sentada en las primeras filas de asientos que llenan abajo el teatro. Ella nunca había limpiado los palcos antes. Pasó sus dedos sobre la parte superior de madera tallada de la pared alrededor del palco. Malachite había organizado la limpieza del exterior y el repintado del interior durante el período de cierre, por lo que la cremosa pintura estaba perfecta, destacando el decorado con hermoso oro que uno de los decoradores le había dicho es real. Sólo lo mejor para los aristócratas.

Serena se apoyó en el borde de la caja y miró a la multitud mirando el espectáculo en el gran escenario a su izquierda. ¿Cómo se sienten los aristócratas cuando están sentados aquí, mirando abajo a los más débiles en de su clase? ¿Es por eso que prefieren los palcos? Así podían ellos mirar hacia abajo a los otros vampiros creyendo que son más débiles y menos dignos de lo que ellos son? Nunca había entendido el sentido de separación entre ellos. Para ella, no importa cuán pura es su sangre o de qué linaje provengan. Todos ellos son vampiros. Nunca creyó en su existencia hasta que Lord BlackMoon la encontró en la calle y obligó a su sangre entrar por su garganta, uniéndose con ella y reclamándola como una especie de esclava. Su sangre en sus venas la unía a él, pero no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y no le importaba. Lo odiaba y deseaba poder liberarse de su dominio, había tratado de escapar de su mansión muchas veces, tantas que se cansó de ella y la envió aquí, junto con otro de sus seres humanos. No se había dado cuenta de qué clase de lugar era el teatro hasta que tuvo la primera visión del espectáculo. Se había sonrojado de mil tonos de rojo y no fue capaz de apartar los ojos de la escena, viendo la perversión llevándose a cabo en ella, el derramamiento de sangre y corruptos actos eróticos.

Serena ahora estaba acostumbrada, y rara vez se detiene a mirar, y se asegura de nunca tener a la vista el escenario durante el acto final. La primera vez que fue testigo de eso, descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de los vampiros. El olor de la sangre humana les condujo al frenesí, tanto a los vampiros en el escenario como a los del público. Incluso a los aristócratas, con sus finos aires de grandeza, se redujeron a bestias babeantes, sus ojos rojos brillantes y afilados colmillos chorreando saliva. Esa es la razón por la que ella no entendía la separación entre la élite y aristocracia. Cuando el momento llega, todos ellos están igual de hambrientos de sangre humana y no podían resistir el olor de ella. Todos eran bestias con forma humana.

Un breve parpadeo de luz dorada atrajo su mirada hacia la puerta por debajo de los palcos frente a ella, cerca de la parte delantera del escenario. La puerta se cerró lentamente y ella cambió su enfoque hacia delante, pasando de Malachite y donde él se encontraba a un lado viendo el espectáculo integrándose en la oscuridad que bordea el teatro, al vampiro que salio de detrás del escenario. oscuro por donde cruzó el teatro, usando la tira de la alfombra roja entre el escenario negro y la primera fila de la audiencia, pero sabía que era él. Ella reconocería su figura atlética en cualquier lugar y el desorden de su cabello negro. Su chaqueta se había ido, pero aparte de eso no cambió su ropa desde el momento en que lo vió antes. Su corazón subió a su garganta cuando ella miró y lo encontro allí, observándola, su ricos ojos color azul zafiro fijos en ella agitaron el calor en sus venas. Ella había pensado que diría algo sobre lo que hizo, reprenderla delante de todos, e incluso se había preparado a sí misma ante el duro borde que sus palabras tendrían. Cuando terminó de hablarle, su tono era sorprendentemente suave, cálido, con su acento español acordonando las palabras. Podría escucharlo para siempre, a veces imaginaba cuando estaba dando órdenes al personal aprimera hora por la tarde y en la última hora por la mañana, que le hablaba al oído. Sólo el recuerdo de su voz aceleró el ritmo de su corazón, una oleada de calor barría sobre su piel. Sus dientes se mordieron su labio inferior. Tenía que dejar de torturarse de esta manera.

Darien nunca haría tal cosa con ella. Se ocupo de ella en los últimos dos años, pero él se hacia cargo de todo su personal, ya fuera vampiro o humano. Ella no era especial para él. Serena se inclinó hacia delante, siguiéndolo hasta que desaparecio debajo. Esta subiendo? Él dijo que hablarían mas tarde acerca de lo que había hecho. Ella tanto lo temía como lo esperaba con interés. Cogió la escoba de nuevo, con la intención de barrer el piso por lo que estaría ocupada si Darien se dirigía a verla, pero su mirada estaba en el show.

Tres hombres dando placer a una mujer en el centro del rojo y lujoso escenario decorado en oro, todos ellos vampiros en este momento, pero sabía que eso cambiaría antes del acto final. Era temprano en el programa. Con cada acto, las cosas se vuelven un poco más atrevidas y mucho más oscuras. Los gemidos de los cuatro vampiros que se retuercen desnudos en el escenario llenan el teatro, el público embelesado observa en silencio. La mujer se sentó reclinada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, con las piernas extendidas sobre los brazos y un hombre entre ellas. Otro se puso a un lado de ella, enredo una mano en su pelo rubio, sosteniendo su pene en su boca mientras se empuja en ella, la otra mano en la erección del hombre detrás de la silla, bombeando mientras lo besa.

Serena trato de arrastrar sus ojos a la distancia, pero descubrio que no puedía, cuando otras dos mujeres se unen al grupo, ambas humanas bajo esclavitud de dos de los vampiros en el escenario. Se dio cuenta, por sus expresiones vidriosas. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia delante sobre tacones de aguja negros, sus baby-dolls apenas ocultando sus pechos y las tangas de cuero negras que llevaban. Dos de los hombres desnudos se separaron de la mujer vampiro cuando el tercer hombre la giró sobre sus rodillas en el sillón y la penetró por detrás, lo que la hizo gritar. Las dos mujeres humanas se acercaron a los vampiros masculinos que las tenían bajo esclavitud, balanceándose sobre los talones ahora, una pizca de nervios parpadeantes en sus rostros. Los machos hicieron disminuir su control sobre ellas, haciéndoles ver dónde estaban y que el público las estaba viendo. El olor de su miedo sería suficiente para satisfacer la élite reunida y los seres humanos todavía estarían bajo los hechizos de los vampiros lo suficiente para que no se les ocurriera salir.

Las mujeres humanas se sentaron en los dos sofás de cuero de color rojo colocados en el centro del escenario, una en cada uno. Bañadas bajo la luz de los focos color carmesí, haciendo que se vieran como si la sangre cubriera su piel. En perfecta sincronización, los grandes vampiros masculinos desnudos se agacharon delante de sus mujeres, levantaron la pierna opuesta a la otra y empezaron a besar a lo largo de ella desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. No le excitaba. Serena se decía una y mil veces, pero ver a la pareja de vampiros fornicando en la parte delantera del escenario y la seducción forzada sucediendo detrás de ellos tenía a su corazón palpitando y sus pezones endureciéndose contra la parte superior de su apretado vestido.

- "Tengo que preguntarle sobre Ziocite ."

La voz con acento profundo de Darien vino de detrás de ella y la hizo soltar su escoba y girarse. Jadeó con fuerza, asustada y tratando de poner su excitación bajo control para que él no la percibiera. Su mirada azul zafiro oscuro se deslizó hacia el escenario y luego de nuevo a ella. Serena rápidamente se agachó para recoger su escoba. Cuando se enderezó, los ojos de Darien estaban en su vestido, sus pupilas dilatadas por la poca luz que viene desde abajo. Los gemidos en el escenario se hacian más fuertes y ella trataba de ignorarlos y empujar las imágenes de las parejas fuera de su mente.

-"¿Por qué golpeaste a Ziocite?", dijo Darien, más sereno de lo que ella

estaba.

¿El show no le afecta en absoluto? Había cruzado el teatro sin detenerse para ver y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Ella había oído que él y sus socios manejaban el teatro desde hace casi un siglo. Probablemente se volvió inmune a todo lo que se expone en el escenario.

- "Porque él estaba haciendo daño a Amy." - eso salió más contundente

de lo que previo y añadió: - "Señor."

Darien levantó una ceja.

-"Ziocite dijo que no tenías motivos para golpearlo."

-"Entonces es un bastardo y un mentiroso."

- "Es un élite."

La oscuridad de su voz fue suficiente para reprender a Serena. Ella inclinó la cabeza.

- "Mis disculpas."

No se atrevía a mirar a Darien así que miró a otro lado cuando levantó su cabeza de nuevo. Fue un error. El acto en el escenario se estaba calentando, con las dos humanas ahora de rodillas en los sofás tragando las pollas rígidas de sus compañeros de pie delante de ellas. Arrancó su mirada del show y cerró los ojos, pensando que era más seguro así. De esta manera no se arriesgaría a ver la ira en los ojos de Darien o el libertinaje en el escenario, y ella podría mantener la cabeza clara.

-"Él estaba forzándose a sí mismo sobre Amy y ella le dijo que se detuviera. Cuando no lo hizo, le pegué. Pensé que podría detenerme y bloquearme".

- "Él dijo que Amy tenía un corte. Él estaba bajo la influencia de su hambre. Es por eso que no se detuvo".

Eso tenía sentido.

- "Amy se cortó la mano con un trozo de vidrio. Un espejo en el vestidor de la habitación principal se rompió. Tuvimos que limpiarlo y ella se cortó."

Murmuró una dura maldición en español y dio un paso hacia ella.

- "¿Tu, te cortaste?"

Serena abrió los ojos, mira sus oscuras pupilas, y nego con la cabeza.

- "No."

El alivio que inundó sus ojos la sorprendió y envió miedo por su sangre. ¿Y si hubiera sido ella quien se cortarse? ¿Ziocite habría intentado tocarla y saborearla? ¿Amy habría tratado de detenerlo o ella hubiera permitido que bebiera de su herida?

- "Tienes que tener más cuidado en torno a nuestra especie."- dijo Darien

.Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él.

Los gemidos en el escenario se hacían más fuertes y ella se sonrojo cuando Darien miró hacia el entretenimiento.

- "¿Voy a ser castigada?"

Tratando de ignorar los sonidos. La mirada de Darien volvió a ella y negó con la cabeza.

- "Ziocite sobrepasado la línea."

Frunció el ceño y se quedo en silencio durante tanto tiempo que no podía ignorar los ruidos que venían desde el escenario. Ella miró hacia ellos.

La voz de Darien se redujo a un susurro.

- "¿Te gusta verlos?"

Sus ojos se ampliaron y ella al instante sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó más, deslizó su mano sobre su mandíbula de una manera que la hizo temblar y su aliento tembló, y con cuidado le volvió la cara hacia el escenario. El pulgar y sus dedos permanecieron contra su rostro, sosteniéndola con delicadeza, calentándola hasta sus huesos y causando una inundación de excitación a través de ella. Trazó con su mano por su garganta y se paró detrás. ¿Qué está haciendo? Ella tembló bajo su toque, anticipando el dolor, pero sin sentir nada más que placer.

- "¿Te excita cuando los miras follando?"

Sopló a su oído y ella se estremeció, sus párpados cayendo, una onda de choque corriendo por su piel al oírle decir eso.

- "Yo no los miro"- susurró, con apenas un poco de voz.

- "Les estabas mirando cuando llegué."

Él pasó el pulgar por su garganta y reclamó su mandíbula de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo la observó antes de hablar y arrancar su atención del show? ¿Y si hubiera estado disfrutado viéndola mientras observaba la presentación, sin darse cuenta de su presencia y de su mirada en ella? Pensar que él podía percibir el calor en su sangre agrupándose en su abdomen, la apretó con excitación. No podía apartar los ojos del espectáculo, pero ahora su atención no estaba en nada de eso. Toda su atención se centró en Darien, de pie detrás de ella, tan cerca que su cadera estaba en contra de su trasero. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué ésto no le hace daño? ¿No hay placer en su toque, no hay sensación de deseo dentro de él mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cuello y presiona su cuerpo cerca del suyo?

Serena bruscamente giró la cabeza hacia él. Estaba tan cerca de ella que su aliento patinó sobre sus labios, con su barbilla tocando su mejilla. La oscuridad del deseo en sus ojos era inconfundible. Había hambre en su toque, en la forma en que la obligó a enfrentar el escenario de nuevo, apretando su mandíbula, bajó la boca hasta su garganta. Él soltó un suspiro tembloroso largo y presionó la frente contra el costado de su cabeza.

- "Hueles tán bien... semejante tentación ".

La deseaba. Sus rodillas se debilitaron bajo ella, las piernas se aflojaron al sentirlo presionarse contra su espalda, sus manos firmes sobre su cuerpo. La respiración de Serena se aceleró y continuó mirando a las tres parejas en el escenario, con el corazón acelerado y la sangre rugiendo. Darien llegó a su alrededor y deslizó su mano sobre la de ella, donde se apoderó de la escoba. Él se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo mientras presionaba suaves besos en su hombro desnudo y nuca. Le hacían cosquillas, enviando escalofrío tras escalofrío a través de ella, mareándola. Esto no estaba bien. Pero eso sólo hace que se sienta más correcto. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo, anhelado el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, le dolía por saber lo que se siente al estar con él. Nunca pensó que fuera posible, sin embargo. Había pensado que su unión con Lord Kenji Tsukino lo impediría y le causaría dolor si ella aceptase el contacto del hombre al que desea con todo su corazón. Darien lamió su nuca cerca de la línea del cabello, burlándose, y no pudo dejar de arquear su espalda contra él. Él gruñó y maldijo en voz baja, besándola y mordisqueando con dientes romos.

- "Mira" - él susurró en su oído y le lamió el lóbulo, jugando con la punta de su lengua. - "Sigue mirando mientras te toco."

Ella asientió con la cabeza y tragándose un gemido cuando él deslizó sus manos por encima de su estómago y luego alrededor de su espalda, las palmas de sus manos corrieron a través de su corto vestido. Le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja y luego la besó en la garganta y le pasó las manos por sus costados, presionando fuerte al pasar por encima de sus costillas. Él ahuecó sus pechos y se cernió sobre ella. La sensación de su erección contra su trasero envió una nueva inundación caliente de excitación entre sus muslos. ¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? Se sentía como si estuviera imaginando, como si fuera una fantasía febril causada por ver el espectáculo y por verlo cruzar el teatro hacia ella. No era real.

- "No puedes negarme esto"- pronunció en su oído y ella tembló ante el mando de su tono, el hambre volviéndola áspera.- "Voy a tenerte."

Serena no quería negárselo, pero la idea de que él no se lo permitiría sólo sirvió para excitarla aún más, lo que hizo a su corazón latir mas fuerte mientras sus fuertes manos amasan sus pechos a través de los límites de su corto vestido negro. Ella nunca se le negaría. No importan las consecuencias. Él vale la pena el riesgo. Y ella va a tenerlo.

**Continuara… O_O Darien no pierde el tiempo **

**N/A: Sorry Chicas! Tuve que hacer unos cambios de nombres en los capis 1y 2 en lugar de ser Kenji el amo de Serena Será Diamante. Todo lo demás sigue igual.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena casi se tapó la boca para contener un gemido cuando Darien le apretó los pechos, rozando sus pezones a través del material negro de su vestido. Se recostó contra él, tratando de mantener sus ojos en el escenario, luchando por concentrarse en ello como él le dijo cuando la encendió con su toque. Él gimió contra su garganta y le lamió la nuca de su cuello otra vez, haciéndole cosquillas, burlándose de ella. Sus párpados cayeron cuando él deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, presionando cuando llegó a su estómago y aplanando sus palmas contra ella. Continuó, con la boca cayendo a la parte posterior de su hombro mientras sus manos llegaron al final de la falda de su vestido. Él gimió de nuevo, al parecer sin importarle que hubiera una audiencia por debajo de ellos, viendo el mismo programa que ella miraba.

Fue emocionante hacer esto con él en la intimidad del palco, cortejando el riesgo de que alguien pueda verlos, observarlos como todos los que observan el show. Él murmuró algo acerca de la sensación de sus muslos y verla usando ese vestido y extendió las manos a lo largo de la longitud de sus brazos desnudos. Ella frunció el ceño cuando él levantó las manos y las colocó en el borde curvado del palco y las mantuvo allí. Apretó su cuerpo contra toda la longitud de ella, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

- "Sigues mirando?" – susurró.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en las tres parejas de abajo. Retorciéndose juntos ahora, intercambiaron parejas, una visión erotica de lujuria, lamían, palmeaban, chupaban y se tocaban unos a otros en el decadente set dorado y rojo. Su respiración se aceleró de nuevo, jadeando contra el vestido ajustado, su cuerpo vivo con el hambre y la necesidad, con el dolor de sentir las manos de Darien en su carne, recreando lo que pasaba por debajo de ellos en el escenario.

Darien rozó sus fuertes manos hasta sus caderas y levantó su falda corta, sus dedos cerraron el material en sus puños. Tiró hasta su cintura y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo de nuevo, acariciando sus muslos. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él la toco en el pubis, sosteniéndola y atrayéndola hacia atrás. Se apretó a sí mismo contra su trasero, el material de los pantalones era como la seda contra su trasero. Él estaba muy duro y ella estaba muy mojada para él, palpitando con la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella, llenándola al igual que los hombres en el escenario estaban llenando a las mujeres con sus largas pollas rígidas. Su mano se movió contra ella, frotando su través de sus bragas, empeorando su dolor por él. Su otra mano acariciaba hacia arriba, arrastrando sobre su muslo y rozando a lo largo de la cintura de su ropa interior. La besó en el hombro y le susurró cosas oscuras sobre su piel, lo que sólo la hizo desear aún más.

-"¿Me quieres dentro de ti, de esa manera?"

Le sopló en la oreja y se quedó mirando a los hombres en el escenario, viendo como se tomaban a las mujeres por la espalda, algunas de ellas inclinadas sobre los sofás de cuero rojo. Tragó saliva, pero su breve respuesta solo fue un gemido.

- "Quiero estar dentro de ti. Lo he querido siempre."

Dios. Ella lo quería también. Se estremeció bajo su toque erótico, retorciéndose contra su mano, buscando algo de alivio a la presión que se acumula en su interior. Imaginando lo que sentiría cuando finalmente reclame su cuerpo, hundiendo su polla dura, enjaulándola en sus fuertes brazos contra su cuerpo. Sería más excitante que cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo en el escenario. Sólo esperaba que esta actuación privada no terminase como a continuación lo harán en el escenario… con derramamiento de sangre y muerte.

- "Sigue mirando"- susurró Darien.

Luego le besó la oreja y metió la mano en la parte delantera de sus bragas. Serena jadeó y gimió, su aliento atragantado en su garganta con el primer toque de sus dedos. Deslizó su mano entre sus afelpados, húmedos pétalos, burlando su clítoris, y ella se inclinó hacia atrás, contra él, fundiéndose en sus brazos. Él se apretó contra su trasero de nuevo, empujando más fuerte esta vez.

- "Tan mojada,"

Él gimió y le mordió el cuello con los dientes, sin colmillos, permaneciendo allí un momento, como si no pudiera soportar moverse. Hizo girar su dedo alrededor, luego gruñó y de repente sacó su mano. Serena saltó y se agarró del borde del palco mientras él tiraba de sus bragas hasta los tobillos. Él fue rudo, cuando las retiró, tirando de cada uno de sus pies tan rápidamente que casi se cayó. Su corazón bramó, sangre corriendo por su cabeza, chocando con su necesidad de él y dejándola mareada.

Empujó la falda de su vestido y volvió a gemir mientras amasaba su trasero. Él se paró detrás de ella y ella se estremeció cuando le oyó desabrochar los pantalones. Esto realmente está pasando. Tragó saliva para humedecer su boca seca y pasar el nudo en su garganta. Le temblaban las manos, y los muslos cuando él los tocó, sus manos firmes contra su carne. Él levantó su pierna derecha y puso su pie en la curva del palco, dejándola al descubierto hacia el teatro.

Los gemidos en el escenario se volvieron más elevados, pero ella todavía contenía sus propios gemidos en el interior, luchando contra el impulso de unirse a ellos. Darien no se contuvo. Él gimió mientras acariciaba sus muslos y su gemido se profundizó mas cuando llegó a su coño. Su tacto era demasiado para ella, llevándola muy cerca del borde. Como percibiéndolo, él movió sus manos lejos de su entrepierna y alrededor de su trasero de nuevo. Cuando la tocó esta vez, lo hizo con la cabeza de su pene. Recorriendo hacia abajo la raja de su trasero, su aliento fresco y rápido en la espalda y en la nuca, llegando en cortos jadeos. Ella trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la anticipación lo hizo imposible. Se deslizaron cerrándose con la primera caricia de su dura longitud por encima de su coño, se mordió el labio e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él corría la cabeza roma a lo largo de su húmeda hendidura, burlando y torturándola. Se apartó de la apertura de su canal y luego se alejó recorriendo su trasero de nuevo, barriendo sobre su ano. Ella no pudo contener el gemido entonces. Se deslizó libremente, bajo y hambriento, y Darien gimió en respuesta. Empujó contra su trasero, lo suficiente para tentarla a preguntarse cómo sería experimentar algo así, y luego bajo de nuevo.

- "No estás mirando el espectáculo"- dijo, y ella se obligó a abrir los ojos, fijándolos en el acto.

Sus dientes se presionan en su labio inferior. Uno de los hombres tomó el centro del escenario, su humana inclinada delante de él. Ella agarrada de sus rodillas, su trasero en el aire, con el pelo rubio como una cortina sobre su cara. Serena tragó cuando el hombre se apoderó de su rígida longitud y empujo suavemente en la boca de la mujer. La corona de la polla de Darien entrando en ella casi la hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero los mantuvo abiertos, lo sintió entrando en su centímetro a delicioso centímetro al mismo tiempo el hombre entró en la mujer.

Su gemido se unió al de la mujer cuando Darien empujó los últimos centímetros de su dura y gruesa polla en su centro, enterrándose profundamente, estirando su cuerpo para poder acomodarlo. Serena suspiró y se concentró en la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, reclamando su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien. Se agarró al borde del palco y se inclinó hacia delante, arqueando la espalda para que Darien pudiera ir más profundo, así podría reclamar todo de ella. Él gruñó y le pasó una mano por su espalda, obligándola a inclinarse más adelante. Su cadera dolía, pero no le importó.

Ella mantuvo su pie derecho sobre la pared y los ojos en el scenario mientras él se retiraba de ella y entraba de nuevo, estirándola y llegando a lo más profundo. Él gimió de nuevo, pronunciando su nombre en voz baja y sexy que la hizo temblar por la necesidad de responderle.

- " Darien ", susurró, y sus labios se abrieron, dejando su aliento en un gemido cuando la penetró de nuevo. Le pasó las manos por la parte inferior y le levantó la falda, dejando al descubierto su trasero al aire fresco. Ella estaba de puntillas mientras empezaba a empujar, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas, aferrándose a ella y sosteniéndola en su lugar. Él no era amable pero no era tan rudo como ella había esperado. Se sumergió profundo y duro en ella, enterrando toda la longitud de su pene y causando que sus bolas golpearan contra su coño. Era emocionante y resultó ser tan excitante como lo había anticipado mientras observaba el espectáculo, observó al hombre en el scenario follando a la mujer, mientras que Darien hacía lo mismo con ella, llenándola con los golpes desesperados y ásperos de su larga polla. Su apretado agarre en la cintura, sus gemidos tan bajos que apenas podía oírlos. Ella no pudo contener por más tiempo los propios. Se escaparon de sus labios, intercalados con su nombre mientras él se hundía en ella, su ritmo acelerándose cuando ella comenzaba a apretar, buscando su propio placer.

El miedo de que alguien los escuchara sólo agregó emoción a todo. Darien murmuró cosas que no entendía, su voz áspera y gutural, divinamente demandante. Apretó la mano izquierda contra su estómago, la atrajo hacia él, y seguía bombeando dentro de ella, empujando su longitude tan profundamente como pudo, como si quisiera poseerla, arruinarla para todos los demás hombres. Ella gimió y se recostó contra él, permitiéndole su garganta. Susurró blasfemias contra ella y le lamió y chupó, devorándola con sus labios mientras la tomaba, sus embestidas girando más áspero y más desesperadas. Puso su boca sobre la curva de su cuello y pudo sentir su deseo de morderla, pudo sentir la necesidad ondulando a través de él.

Permaneció allí sumergido en ella y ella anhelo sentir la presión de sus colmillos contra su piel, apenas podía respirar con la anticipación. Él maldijo suavemente y besó su hombro. Su mano libre cubrió su coño otra vez, con los dedos en busca de su clítoris, lo rodeó mientras la llenaba duramente con su polla, empujando duro y rápido. Serena no aguantó más. Era demasiado, ella se tensó alrededor de su longitud y mientras él continuaba bombeando en ella. Gimió lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar segura de que alguien lo había oído y se derrumbó, temblando por todas partes y apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie cuando su orgasmo se estrelló a través de ella, el calor irradiando fuera de su núcleo y llevándola lejos. Darien se quedó inmóvil en su interior, sus gemidos bajos y apenas audibles por encima del ruido de la actuación. Permaneció allí durante unos segundos, como absorbiendo la sensación de su cuerpo temblando por él, y luego se retiró

Serena frunció el ceño. No entendía. Darien bajó cuidadosamente su pierna, le dio la vuelta y la apoyó contra la pared curva del palco. Se acomodó en cuclillas frente a ella, recogió las bragas desechadas y se las puso de nuevo pasándolas por sus pies. Ella lo miró, su corazón martilleando y la cabeza todavía aturdida, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se estremeció cuando él terminó de vestirla y le acarició la parte delantera de sus bragas. Él no llegó al clímax. Su polla dura sobresalía en su pantalón abierto, mojado con sus jugos y oscuro con deseo.

- "Alguien lo sabría"- dijo, como si fuera una explicación razonable para quedar insatisfecho.

Era completamente irracional para ella. No le importaba si alguien lo olía a él en ella y estaba segura de que la única persona que no quería saber ya estaría al tanto de lo que hizo con Darien. Lord BlackMoon.

Darien se levantó y metió su erección en sus pantalones. Ella lo detuvo y al tocar su mano él la miró. Las longitudes más largas de su cabello negro azabache habían caído hacia delante, ocultando un ojo. Le quito la mano de su polla y procedió a arrodillarse delante de él. Él gimió y sacudió la cabeza, pero no la detuvo. Sererna le lamió la gruesa longitud, saboreándose a sí misma, y lo tomo con su boca. Él gimió y se puso tenso, empujando sus caderas hacia delante. Cerró los ojos y lo chupó, rodando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza roma cada vez que se retiraba, con la esperanza de enloquecerlo. Estaba fresco bajo su lengua, duro como roca por el deseo, y ella se frotó entre los muslos, su cuerpo saciado empezando a doler con necesitarle de nuevo. Cada gemido que soltó solo aumentaba su excitación. Ella succiono más y él la agarró por los hombros, pronunciando su nombre de la manera más deliciosa, guiándola adelante. Ella apretó el ritmo, rápidamente trago su polla y luego succiono con fuerza.

A él le temblaban las manos sobre sus hombros, alternando entre apretarlos y empujar contra ella, como si quisiera detenerla. No lo haría. No hasta que él se sienta satisfecho como ella. Él gimió su nombre otra vez y ella lo miró. Él la miraba en lugar del espectáculo y la sensación de sus ojos sobre ella hizo más que aumentar su creciente excitación. Quería sentirlo dentro otra vez, vaciando su semilla en ella al venirse, reclamando su cuerpo como suyo.

Darien gruñó y disparo su semilla dentro de su boca, su polla palpitante y sus caderas empujando superficialmente. Sus ojos cambiaron, las pupilas estrechando y estirándose, su mirada volviéndose elíptica y el color rojo inundo su iris. Al mirarlos y ver sus colmillos mientras respiraba fuerte y rápido, descendiendo de su clímax, la asustaba un poco, pero se negó a mirar hacia otro lado. Se sentó sobre los talones y le miró a los ojos, viéndolo como lo que es. No un vampiro. Sólo un hombre del que se enamoró lentamente durante estos últimos dos años. Sus pupilas cambiaron gradualmente, el carmesí drenando fuera de su iris, y sus colmillos se desvanecieron.

Él siguió mirándola, con la respiración agitada y los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas. Darien tragó, tendió la mano hacia ella y la levantó sobre sus pies. Por un momento, pensó que iba a besarla. Le alisó la ropa, se alejo y sujetó su pantalón. Él levantó la mano como si fuera a tocar su cara, cerró los dedos en un puño y la bajó de nuevo. Una ligera maldición salió de sus labios se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Serena miró la cortina de terciopelo rojo del palco, cayendo de nuevo en su lugar. Se apoyó contra la pared curva y escuchó a la multitud aplaudiendo porque el show terminó, sintiéndose despojada y confusa. ¿Esto es todo lo que le daría? No es suficiente. Necesitaba más que un breve momento con él y lo había necesitado desde la primera noche que lo vió. Él tenía que sentirse de esa manera también. Lo sorprendido mirándola más de una vez y siempre se preguntaba qué estaba pensando él que volvía sus ojos tan oscuros y llenos de hambre.

Ahora lo sabía y quería más. Quería ver esa mirada en sus ojos azul zafiro de nuevo y saber que él la quería y la necesitaba con la misma ferocidad que ella. No podía dejarlo alejarse. No lo haría. Ella conocía las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho y temía por él y por ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Cruzaron la línea e iba a aprovechar al máximo cada segundo que consiguiera con Darien. Saborear todos y cada uno, enfrentar a su amo cuando llegase el momento. Serena agarró su escoba y su equipo de limpieza, escondió las fundas de los asientos bajo el brazo, y se apresuró a salir. Corrió por el pasillo de paredes rojas dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras bajó un piso y luego el siguiente. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior, dejó las sábanas en el carro de espera y su caja de plástico de color rojo y su escoba.

Empujó las puertas de caoba que llevan a backstage y se precipitó a través de ellas. Backstage es un pandemónium. Los vampiros que dieron la actuación esta noche están discutiendo el show y los dos hombres con las hembras humanas se detuvieron para mirarla pasar. Uno de ellos se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca ensangrentada y lo olió. Serena mantuvo la cabeza baja y continua en movimiento, consciente de que ellos pueden oler a Darien en ella. Sus mejillas arden. Ella deseo que pudieran olerlo dentro de ella como ella hubiera querido.

Echó a correr, pasando por montones de accesorios, llegó al otro lado del escenario. No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la oficina de Darien en la planta baja. Su mano tembló al golpear. Sin respuesta. Vaciló antes de abrir la puerta. Él no estaba allí. Serena cerró la puerta y se dirigió a través de la sala hasta la escalera. Había limpiado los pisos de los propietarios una vez antes y sabía cual era la de él. Se movió tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla, pero estaba cansada ahora, débil por apoyarse en una posición inusual, mientras que Darien la llevó a tener el más alucinante orgasmo que había tenido nunca. Redujo la marcha al llegar a la planta superior del edificio y el pasillo negro bellamente decorado con oro, entre los cuatro grandes apartamentos. Serena vaciló cuando un gruñido sonó en una de las habitaciones cerca de ella.

No era Darien. Su apartamento se encuentra al final del pasillo. Contuvo el aliento y se escabulló hacia la puerta, temerosa de abrirla. Sabía quien vivía en ese apartamento. Cuando alguna vez llegó a limpiarlos, en aquella época, el vampiro que lo ocupaba la había alejado diciéndole que no era seguro para ella estar a su alrededor. Nunca había visto algo como él. Su pelo blanco demasiado largo y sus sorprendentes ojos rojos la habían escandalizado. Taiki. Había escuchado todo tipo de rumores acerca de él desde entonces. Era viejo y peligroso, propenso a un oscuro humor en que podría drenar tres humanos y tener hambre por más. Su hermano era el único permitido en su habitación. Él era responsable de matar a cualquiera que intentase entrar. Serena se apretó contra la pared de enfrente y no miró hacia atrás cuando pasó junto a su puerta. Ella corrió hacia el final del pasillo y llamó a la puerta con paneles de caoba. Nadie respondió. Serena volvió a llamar. La puerta se abrió y Darien se puso delante de ella. Su valor fracasó y su mirada se desvió de sus ojos, por la pendiente de su nariz recta a la boca arqueada.

Se quedó allí por un segundo antes de arrastrarla, al otro lado, a su oreja izquierda. Ahí capto el inicio de una fina cicatriz plata, justo debajo de su oreja y ella la siguió por los tendones de su cuello hasta la mitad de su pectoral izquierdo. A partir de ahí, sus ojos recorrían el atractivo despliegue de duros músculos apenas ocultos bajo piel blanca como la leche. Esto derivó en los surcos de su abdomen, más allá de la caída de su ombligo, a la mata de pelo oscuro, llevo su mirada más abajo. Una toalla negra atada alrededor de su cintura. ¿Estaba dirigiéndose a la ducha? ¿Tenía la intención de lavar el olor de ella fuera de su cuerpo como si eso pudiera borrar lo que hicieron?

Eso le dolía y no supo qué decir mientras él la miraba. Si le decía lo que quería, si le confesaba sus deseos más profundos que había mantenido escondidos en su corazón, ¿la detendría o le diría las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar? ¿Le diría que solo fue por el espectáculo y el calor del momento? ¿O le confesaría que sentía algo por ella también?

**Continuara….  
WOW! Que calor! Jajaja… nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Bueno chicas mañana mas capis…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 4**

Darien permaneció inmóvil cuando Serena miró la toalla negra colgando bajo, alrededor de sus caderas, diciendo a su cuerpo que no empezara a recibir una idea equivocada. No era un buen momento para que se moviese libre. Tenía que mantener un firme control sobre él mismo a pesar de estar mirando a Serena en ese corto vestido negro apretado y el olor de él sobre ella lo conducía más cerca del borde con cada segundo que pasaba .

- "¿Vas a la ducha?"

El temblor en su voz, junto con la agitación en su sangre delataba sus sentimientos confusos y cuando por fin levantó los ojos azules para encontrarse con los suyos, pudo ver el borde de dolor en ellos y supo lo que ella realmente estaba preguntando. ¿Vas a lavar mi olor? No quería lavar su esencia de su piel. Quería mantenerla en él por el paso del tiempo más allá de sus sentidos, quería perderse en ella para que ese momento nunca llegue y mantener para siempre el olor de la dulce fragancia de Serena.

La necesitaba con una ferocidad que le sorprendió. Deseó haberla poseído, incluso cuando era imposible. Su amo hubiera sentido el momento que había renunciado a su lucha por el control y la tocó esta noche. Había violado la ley sagrada y se condeno a sí mismo, y nada ahora podría salvarlo. Pero tampoco nada de lo que hiciera ahora podría empeorar las cosas.

Darien se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo la puerta para ella.

- "Entra antes de que alguien te vea y se pregunte que estás hacienda aquí. Estoy en suficientes problemas, ya".

Serena permaneció de pie en el umbral de su habitación. Él suspiró, se acercó, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella dentro de la habitación. Él la sintió tensarse cuando cerró la puerta y ella se quedó de espaldas a él, su muñeca aferrada en su puño, tan frágil bajo sus dedos. Tan delicada. Era una flor rara y se sentía como si hubiera florecido para él esta noche, llenando su mundo oscuro, con el aroma de su perfume embriagador y le dio color por un breve momento. Él la quería otra vez. Lo necesitaba. La necesitaba.

- "¿Dónde está tu amo?"- susurró.

Se volvió hacia ella, con la mirada en la mano donde sostenía su muñeca. Ver sus dedos cerrados alrededor de ella, tocándola por fin, le fascinaba. Había deseado esto durante tanto tiempo que no podía negar su deseo. Incluso este simple toque es demasiado para él, llenándolo de hambre e inundando sus venas con el calor de la pasión. Quería tirar de ella contra él, girarla en sus brazos y besarla. Bajó la mirada a sus labios rosados, se dió cuenta de que él no los había tocado todavía. Eran territorio virgen, demasiado puros como para mancharlos con los suyos. Temía arruinarlos, perder el control de sí mismo y su necesidad, cortándolos para poder probar su delicada sangre en el beso. No era digno de tocarlos. Era una bestia y no importa lo mucho que desease esta belleza, ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Ella pertenece a otro.

Pero ninguno de ellos es digno de ella. Darien luchó contra el deseo de caer de rodillas ante ella y rogar por su perdón, confesar ahora antes que su amo venga a reclamar su cabeza, que la ha amado desde la distancia estos dos años, que ello lo había cautivado y arruinado para todas las demás desde el momento en que entró en su vida. Tan inocente. Tan pura. Tan hermosa. Necesitaba hacerle ver que él no es una bestia, que todo lo que ella pensaba de su especie, él es diferente a ellos y haría todo lo posible para protegerla de la crueldad y de la oscuridad de su mundo. Él la liberaría, si pudiera. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella ahora, sin embargo? Él había sellado su suerte esta noche. Se acabó. Cometió suicidio y le hizo daño en el proceso. Es una bestia.

Las piernas de Darien cedieron y sus rodillas golpearon el suelo de madera, la fuerza del impacto sacudió su columna vertebral. Serena abrió la boca y cayó delante de él en un instante, en cuclillas cerca de él, con su mano sobre su hombro.

-"¿Estás enfermo?"- le preguntó ella.

Una risa amarga se le escapó. Tal vez. Fue tan cruel con ella, y se dijo que la amaba. Un hombre enamorado habría pensado en ella en primer lugar, la habría protegido, incluso de sí mismo y el dolor de su toque. Su suave mano se movió a su cara, estableciéndose en su mejilla, y él cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la caricia. Era demasiado esperar que su amo estuviera tan lejos que no sintió lo que Darien había hecho esta noche. Era demasiado esperar que le quedaran más de unas pocas horas sobre la Tierra. Si ella lo permitera, pasaría sus últimas horas con ella. No le haría daño. Darien levantó los ojos hacia ella y la preocupación en los suyos sanó un poco el dolor en su corazón. ¿Podría sentir algo por él? No es posible. Su vínculo con su amo se encargaría de eso.

- "Lo siento si te hice daño antes"- susurró, con voz fracturada y ronca.

Le dolió al levantar la mano y cubrir la de ella, para mantenerla en su cara y besó su palma, quería inclinar la barbilla y reclamar los labios que le tentaban tanto y arruinarlos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, pura y llena de sentimientos en su mirada. Eran suaves con comprensión.

- "Fuiste un poco rudo a momentos, pero me gustó mucho ", dijo con una voz igual de suave y seductora, capturándolo en su hechizo un momento antes de que sus palabras se asentaron y lo confundieron

-"No… Quiero decir que mi deseo por ti te causó dolor. "

Serena quedó en silencio, la luz que salio de sus hermosos ojos reflejaba su confusión. Su voz era apenas un susurro cuando por fin habló.

- "¿Debió doler entonces? No lo hizo. "

Darien cayó aún más, con las manos sobre las rodillas, con la mente acelerada.

- " ¿Por qué?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

- "No lo sé. Pensé que tal vez se nos mintió al respecto... que fue algo que nos dijeron para mantenernos en línea y obedientes".

- "Es verdad, Serena " - dijo, y sus mejillas se llenaron de color.

¿Le gustó la forma en que dijo su nombre? Ella se sonrojó cuando él se atrevió a usarlo.

- "Debí hacerte daño. "

- "Tal vez fue porque yo te deseo a ti también. "

Eso lo sorprendió más que el hecho de que ella no había experimentado el dolor por su toque.

-"Eso es una cosa más. No deberías desearme... tu unión debería haberlo evitado."

Sus ojos se abrieron.

- "¡Oh!"

Se sentaron en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Darien trató de pensar en algo que decir para ahuyentar las nubes que se recogían en sus ojos. Podía sentir su ira creciendo mientras miraba hacia su toalla. ¿Qué podría decir para que ese dolor desaparezca? No sabía que estaba molestándola. Tal vez el descubrirlo sería un buen punto de partida.

- "¿Qué estás pensando? "

Su mirada se deslizó de nuevo hacia él y luego volvió la cara y se quedó mirando el suelo, a su derecha, exponiendo la suave columna de su garganta a sus ojos hambrientos.

- "Darien... fue sólo el calor del momento... o tu... ¿sientes algo por mí también? "- le preguntó ella.

Darien apenas podía respirar. Robó su aliento junto con la confirmación de que no era el único que albergaba sentimientos más allá de la lujuria y el deseo por la persona frente a él. Él la miró fijamente, con hambre por tocarla de nuevo y demostrarle que lo que había ocurrido no fue solo a causa de la función. Y si fue porque la amaba. Había luchado tan duro, hizo todo lo posible para contener su necesidad de ella y su deseo, pero al final su lucha fue en vano. No había vuelta atrás. Cerró los ojos cuando él le acarició la mejilla y suspiró cuando ella se apoyó en la caricia, su piel se calentó en su palma.

- "Yo te he querido siempre"- susurró.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se encontró con su timidez. Él frunció el ceño.

- "Sere... ¿Sabes dónde está tu amo? "

Parpadeo y la calidez de sus ojos murió, reemplazada por un abismo frío y una oscuridad que lo sorprendió. Confiaba en que su amo estaba fuera del rango en el que podía sentirla. Era una pequeña posibilidad, pero es todo lo que tienen.

- "El hijo de puta no se encuentra en Londres, eso es seguro"- dijo bruscamente y lo miró, su expresión tan negra como la noche.

Darien se sentía como si estuviera mirando a una persona diferente. Su hermosa rosa, sustituida por un cardo espinoso. Su asco y la ira fluían hacia él a través de su mano sobre su cara. Se borró la dulzura de su sangre y su olor se volvió amargo.

- "Mi piel se eriza siempre que está cerca. "

Darien le frunció el ceño, sorprendido por su tono. La mayoría de los seres humanos pertenecientes, son deferentes con sus amos, obedientes y agradecidos por los efectos beneficiosos de su sangre. La sangre de Lord BlackMoon en su cuerpo ha concedido protección a Serena contra la mayoría de las enfermedades y aminora su envejecimiento. Él le acarició la mejilla y parte de la oscuridad de sus ojos se fue.

- "¿Odias a tu amo, Sere?"

- "Nunca pedí ser suya. Él no me dio ninguna opción en la materia.

¿No se supone que me diera una elección?"

Serena miró hacia otro lado, la vergüenza quemaba sus mejillas, calentando su palma. Las lágrimas se alinearon entre sus oscuras pestañas, amenazando con deslizarse y caer sobre su mano. Le dolía el corazón por ella y su sufrimiento. Lord BlackMoon se había unido con ella contra su voluntad. Era algo inaudito en la sociedad vampirica. Un ser humano tenía que entrar voluntariamente en el contrato con el amo vampiro. Darien deslizó su mano alrededor de su nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Ella cayó contra su pecho desnudo, con la cabeza en la curva de su cuello con la frente rozando su barbilla y sus manos presionando contra sus pectorales. Dicha. Nunca había experimentado tal euforia. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de ella en sus brazos y su calor. ¿Alguna vez pidió pertenecer a alguien más? ¿Ella alguna vez consentiría ser suya?

- "Darien ... ¿es diferente si estoy actuando contra mi amo... si decido acostarme contigo?", susurró

Y sintió como si ella hubiera escuchado las preguntas en su corazón, como si las hubiera hablado con ella y ella hubiera expresado la respuesta. Él la abrazó más cerca, respirando a la par, haciendo durar este momento robado. Había vivido seis siglos en este mundo y nunca encontró a nadie como Serena. Ella era un pedacito de cielo en sus brazos, trajo color a su mundo y lo convirtió en un paraíso. Incluso si su tiempo juntos sólo era por esa noche, había valido la pena esperar 600 años. Serena se echó hacia atrás, con las manos todavía en su pecho, quemando su piel con su tacto suave, y le miró a los ojos.

- "Si él no tiene suficiente poder sobre mí para evitar que yo haga lo que quiera... todavía estamos quebrantando la ley?"

- "No lo sé. "

Darien estaba seguro de que nadie más en el teatro sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Taiki es el más viejo, más de dos mil años, pero Darien dudaba siquiera si él podría decirles si estaban libres de la ley. Era demasiado esperar que a Lord BlackMoon se preocupe por estos tecnicismos cuando viniera a demandar su venganza.

- "La mayoría de los seres humanos de propiedad no luchan en contra de la esclavitud de su vínculo con su dueño. Se trata de una violación de su voluntad si otro vampiro les toca, algo que en gran medida les duele. Eres diferente. Lord BlackMoon pudo haberte dado su sangre, pero no hay vínculo sagrado entre ustedes dos. No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa...

pero si sintió lo que pasó esta noche, todavía vendrá por mi" Serena bajó la vista de nuevo y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- "Tal vez si nos aseguramos que he sido yo quien violo la ley y no tu... si las reglas sólo hablan de castigar al vampiro, no al humano, entonces si yo soy quien inicio las cosas... ¿no estaremos a salvo?"

La idea de que ella tenía intención de dormir con él hizo estragos en su cuerpo, causando una intensa ola de deseo rodar a través de él, destruyendo todo sentido de control a su paso. El corazón le decía que besase a ese angel que se ofrecía a sí misma tan libremente, pero su mente se impuso y forzó a salir un recordatorio de sus labios.

- "Ya la he violado."

Ella frunció el ceño.

- "Podemos decirle que fui yo... No voy a dejar que te toque... No voy a dejar que te aparte de mí, Darien".

Darien la miró, perdido en sus ojos y la fuerza detrás de sus palabras. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios hizo eco alrededor de su cabeza y calentó su corazón. Un toque de color se levantó lentamente en sus mejillas y ella aparto la mirada de él. Le cogió la mejilla, sosteniéndola en su lugar por lo que su mirada se quedó en la suya, y tragó. No estaba seguro de si al afirmar que ella inicio las cosas entre ellos habría una diferencia. Quería decirselo, pero ella se incline hacia él y tan frágil como su lógica estaba, no pudo resistirse.

Ella dejó caer las manos sobre sus rodillas, empujó hacia arriba, y trajo su boca cerca de la suya. Vaciló y se dio cuenta de por qué. Él se había inclinado hacia atrás, lejos de ella. Se quedó allí durante largos segundos y luego empezó a alejarse. Darien la cogió por la nuca de su cuello y la arrastró de regreso hacia él, con la intención de besarla, y vaciló de nuevo. Su mirada se posó en su boca. Quería besarla. Su sangre ardiendo con necesidad hasta rayar en su control, pero no se atrevía a pasar por ello. Besarla sería un abuso. No del vínculo con amo, sino de su pureza. Sólo la idea de su suave boca le hacía sentirse como una bestia. Si él la besa, no estaba seguro de poder mantener el control .

- "¿Qué pasa?"- susurró ella.

Darien escuchó el dolor en su voz, lo vio en sus hermosos ojos azules. Sus cejas se fruncieron y le tocó la mejilla, sus dedos quemando su carne, el olor de su sangre llenando sus sentidos. Sus colmillos descendieron, presionando contra sus labios. Vio en los ojos de ella el momento de su cambio, sed de sangre inundando de rojo su iris y sus pupilas elípticas. Levantó una mano temblorosa y pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior, e incluso esa pequeña caricia era casi demasiado para él, ella marco con su nombre en su alma.

- "Quiero besarte"- pronunció y sus ojos se redujeron a su boca.-"¿Dejarías que un monstruo como yo te arruine?"

Ella se acercó de nuevo, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y sus labios se separaron.

- "No veo un monstruo por aquí. Yo sólo veo a un hombre... un hombre al que quiero besar y hacer el amor otra vez... un hombre hermoso que se arruinó a sí mismo por mí. "

Darien cerró los ojos ante el primer roce de sus labios y trató de contenerse, trató de mantenerse quieto para que no morder su labio. Sus cálidos labios se deslizaron sobre él, burlándose, aligerando sus entrañas y ahuyentando sus temores. Ella lo aceptó con un beso, con palabras que conmovieron su corazón y derribaron los muros de su moderación. Se inclinó hacia ella, levantando la cabeza y la besó, con cuidado de mantener fuera sus colmillos. A pesar de sus bonitas palabras, ella probablemente lo maldeciría si él la mordiese. El sabor de su sangre sería abrumador. La lengua de Sereba acarició su labio inferior, acercándose peligrosamente a sus colmillos. Se dijo que debía alejarse, pero no pudo. Ella domó su deseo con un cuidadoso barrido de lengua por sus puntas. Él se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, dejándola explorar con la lengua, sondeando su boca, con miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño. Ella curvó la lengua y un colmillo, enviando un escalofrío a través de él. No podía aguantar más. Tomó sus hombros y suavemente la empujó, con la respiración dificultosa, los dedos apretados contra su suave piel mientras luchaba por el control.

- "¿Es demasiado?"- dijo y él asintió, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante.

Ella lo sorprendió pasando la mano por su pelo, peinando los mechones de color negro azabache hacia atrás con tanta suavidad que calmaba el hambre y la rabia dentro de él, devolviéndole el control sobre sí mismo y su necesidad de ella.

- "Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. "

¿La próxima vez? Él gimió ante la idea. Si se atrevía a hacerlo de nuevo, él la mordería. Le había llevado hasta la última gota de su voluntad resistirse esta vez. La próxima vez no sería suficiente. Serena se puso de pie, extendió la mano hacia él y sonrió.

- "Podemos ducharnos después."

Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Más tarde? Él no iba a discutir con ella, no cuando se veía de pie tan seductor y tentador para él, ofreciendo una magnífica vista de la corta falda de su vestido negro. Diablos, anhelaba colocar su mano en el interior de su rodilla y deslizarla hacia arriba más allá de la parte superior de sus medias negras sobre la suave piel en la cara interna del muslo. Quería hundir sus dientes en esa carne tibia y oírla gemir su nombre mientras bebía de su vena. Quería ser una bestia con miró a su alrededor, su mirada deteniéndose en algo, y luego de nuevo hacia él.

- "Tenemos que atarte para asegurarnos que quedara claro que yo inicié las cosas. "

Darien la miró, sintiéndose un poco perdido y como si acabara imaginarla diciendo algo tan malvado y excitante. Ella quería atarlo. ¿Estaba esperando que alguien irrumpa interrumpiéndolos o solo lo estaba utilizando como excusa? Una cosa quedo clara para él. Ninguno de ellos podía reunirse con el miedo a la ley que deberían sentir. Ella le intoxicaba con cada mirada, su sonrisa y suave caricias le embriagaban, para él ahora no importaba que su amo se dirigía probablemente hacia el teatro. Nunca había sido una persona que huyera de sus enemigos, y no iba a empezar ahora.

No importaba a donde fueran. Su amo la encontraría. Si se la llevaba, sólo haría las cosas peor para ella. Si se quedan aquí esperando la llegada del Señor BlackMoon, quiza podría prescindir de su castigo. Él tomaría la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Pero no acostado.

Serena cruzó la habitación hasta su cama king-size con dosel y su ropa esparcida por la cubierta azul. Ella no estaba bajo el dominio de su amo. Su toque no le causaba dolor y ella lo desea a él tanto como él la necesitaba. Su vínculo con Lord BlackMoon estaba incompleto. Cuando Lord BlackMoon viniera a por él lo enfrentaría. Serena tomó su corbata de seda gris plateada y su cinturón y se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro angelical. Y pelearía contra su amo, por ella.

**Continuara…**

**O_O vaya estos dos! Jajaja Darien luchara x sere! Que tienerno !**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 5**

Darien se puso de pie, cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación hacia Serena. Ella se sonrojó de un oscuro tono rojo tentador y levantó la corbata y cinturón. Con un borde nervioso en sus ojos azules y su aroma traicionándola, pero no dio marcha atrás. Ella echó un vistazo a la manta color azul de seda cubriendo su cama y Darien obedeció, incapaz de resistirse cuando se veía tan seductora y tentadora. Se arrodilló en la cama, se movió al centro de la misma, y se quedó con la cabeza en las almohadas de plumas. Las sábanas estaban frescas por debajo de él. Cerró los ojos, se concentró para que sus colmillos no asomasen y sus ojos cambiaran de nuevo, y luego se miraron. Él levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, poniendo sus muñecas cerca de la cabecera de caoba tallada, y esperó.

Serena no dudó. Valientemente montó la cama, miró el diseño elaborado en la cabecera, y frunció el ceño. Sabía cuál era el problema. No había mucho lugar en el camino en el cual pudiera atarlo, aunque estire los brazos, la corbata y cinturón no serían suficientes para asegurarle a los postes. Él levantó la mano, se puso de rodillas y buscó un punto débil en el diseño tallado. Serena quedó sin aliento cuando golpeó un agujero y luego otro. Sacudió la mano, salpicando las sabanas con sangre, y luego levantó los nudillos a su boca y se lamió.

- "Eso no parece exactamente como que yo te obligué a esto."

Ella frunció el ceño cuando se volvió hacia ella y entonces su ceño se desvaneció cuando vio su mano. Ella se apoderó de ella y él sólo podia mirar, ella se la llevó a los labios y le besó los nudillos. Ver su sangre en sus labios era demasiado para soportar. Él se abalanzó, gimiendo, cuando reclamo su boca y saboreó su sangre. Ella retrocedió, con las manos contra sus brazos, apretando con tanta fuerza que sintió sus uñas clavándose en su carne. Él gimió de nuevo, excitado por el dolor, el olor de la sangre, y pensar que ella va atarlo.

Serena lo empujó hacia atrás y se arrodilló delante de él, sus pechos amenazando con derramarse fuera de su vestido con cada fuerte respiración. Su vestuario hizo estragos en su libido, sobre todo cuando ella se inclinó hacia él, exhibiendo sus pechos, ella apoyó la mano en su hombro y le dio un empujón. Darien cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, mirándola, un esclavo complaciente. Obedientemente llevó las manos a la cabecera de la cama de nuevo, deseoso de sentir la seda y el cuero contra sus muñecas, atándolo. Hambriento de estar a su merced. Ató primero su muñeca derecha con la corbata de seda y era demasiado suave contra su piel. Quería sentir la mordedura de la misma, sentirse impotente.

- "Mas apretado"- susurró él.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, con las mejillas ardiendo, hizo lo que le desató y tiró más fuerte, hasta que le apretó la muñeca y le arrancó un gemido. Él asintió con la cabeza cuando le miro preocupada. Él podia soportarlo. Cuando ataba su muñeca izquierda con su cinturón de cuero italiano, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que hasta le pellizcó la piel y apretó sus huesos. Serena se movió hacia él hasta que sus muslos quedaron al nivel de su vista y pudo olerse a sí mismo en ella, combinada con el aroma de su excitación. Su polla se movió contra la toalla negra, con hambre por estar dentro de ella otra vez, esta vez para llegar al clímax, sin preocuparse por la ley. Ella era suya. Haría que Lord BlackMoon reconociera eso.

Cuando ella se arrodilló junto a su rostro y se estiró hacia la parte posterior de la cabecera, él no podía apartar los ojos de sus muslos. Él los miró mientras lidiaba con la corbata y el cinturón, tratando de anudarlos juntos, tirando de sus manos hacia delante para presionar contra la cabecera, la madera astillada áspero sus muñecas. Parecía satisfecha de sí misma cuando se echó hacia atrás.

- "Sabes que estos no pueden detenerme realmente"- dijo en broma y ella lo regañó con el ceño fruncido.

- "No es como si tuviéramos grilletes reales."

Su gesto no cambió .

– "Vas a tener que seguirme la corriente"

- "Yo sé dónde conseguir algunos. "

Él le sonrió.

- "Llama a la puerta de Taiki y pide prestado el suyo."

El rostro de ella palideció. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-" ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría ir con Taiki? "

Su humor murió ante esa idea. Taiki era impredecible. Peligroso. No era de confianza en torno a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano Malachite.

- "Fue una broma de mal gusto. Tal vez podamos conseguir algunos reales si sobrevivo a esto".

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus pestañas y sus hombros se hundieron.

- "No hables así. Él no puede hacerte nada ahora. Yo hice esto".

Ella honestamente lo creía. Tan dulce, tan bella, se engañaba a sí misma al creer con todo su corazón que esto hacia alguna diferencia. Él asintió con la cabeza, no quería verla llorar por él y por miedo a lo que les esperaba a ambos. Él seguiría la corriente como ella se lo pidió, fingir para ella, para que su corazón no doliera más y las lágrimas en sus ojos se vayan. No quería que este momento con ella se llenase de tristeza. Él quería que este momento estuviera lleno de amor. Quería encontrar el cielo con ella antes de que él se enfrentase al infierno. Serena tragó, se frotó la palma de sus manos a través de los ojos y respiró hondo. Su sonrisa forzada no lo engañó.

- " Ven aquí".

Darien asintió con la cabeza, indicando donde la quería. Se incline sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Su suave beso le calentó, borrando el dolor y el miedo que crecía dentro de él, sustituyéndolo por el hambre y el amor. Contuvo las palabras de nuevo, por miedo de que sería demasiado para manejar y se rompería bajo el peso de ellas, cuando todo entre ellos era tan incierto. Cuando todo hubiera terminado y por fin le perteneciera a él, entonces le diría que estaba enamorado de ella y que él querría que sea suya para siempre.

Serena lo besó desde la boca hasta la barbilla y luego a lo largo de su mandíbula. Quería apoderarse de ella y traerla de vuelta a su boca, pero el tirón de las restricciones alrededor de sus muñecas le recordó que no tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisiera. Serena tenía el control ahora. Nunca había entregado el control a nadie. Siempre le había parecido un riesgo demasiado grande para él. En los pocos segundos que le llevaría a liberarse, de quienquiera que fuese, podría clavarle una estaca y matarlo.

Ella detuvo su mano en un punto sobre su corazón y Darien se dio cuenta de que confiaba en Serena. Implícitamente. Él sabía en su corazón que estaba a salvo con ella y que nunca le haría daño. Y él sabía que ella confiaba en él también. Había dejado que la besara cuando sus colmillos salieron y lo besó cuando tuvo su sangre en los labios, las dos veces en que su sed por la sangre podía haber actuado fácilmente. Pensar en morderla hizo a sus colmillos descender de nuevo. Serena se detuvo y sintió sus ojos en su boca. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y se inclinó sobre él, con la mirada clavada en sus labios. Sus suaves dedos contra su labio inferior era una orden que obedeció, separándolos y dejándola ver sus colmillos. La hermosa mirada de fascinación en su rostro mientras corría con cuidado la punta del dedo sobre uno de sus colmillos le robó la capacidad de respirar y esperó, con ganas de ver que iba a hacer ella. Volvió la mano con su palma en él y pulso la yema del dedo índice sobre la punta de su colmillo, y se estremeció. El aroma cobrizo de su sangre lleno sus fosas nasales y su dulce fragancia inundó su boca. Sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo y él se tambaleó hacia arriba, tensando cada músculo, voraz por probarla.

Ella no se asustó o huyó como él esperaba. Valientemente permanecía sentada a horcajadas sobre él y le dio la mano otra vez, así que la pequeña gota de sangre en la punta de su dedo tocó su lengua. El sabor de ella explotó en su boca y su polla se tensó contra los estrechos confines de la toalla. Él se empujo sus caderas, pidiendo por algo de alivio, con tanta fuerza que le dolía, y chupó su dedo. Su gemido gutural arrancó un jadeo de ella y tiró de sus ataduras, con hambre de arrastrarla hacia él.

- "Darien "- susurró.

El sonido de su nombre pronunciado con tanta reverencia, rompió a través de la bruma de su sed de sangre, y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, su dedo aún en su boca.

- "Puedes morderme si lo deseas."

¿Cómo podía hablar con él de forma tan abierta y con tanto respeto cuando no podía hablar de la misma manera de su amo? Le hacía sentir que ya es suya, y eso es peligroso. Darien liberó su dedo. Negó con la cabeza y un toque de dolor ataco su expresión. Quería alcanzar y tocar su cara cuando pareció necesario suavizar su dolor y hacer todo mejor.

- " Todavía no"- susurró, con los colmillos afilados contra su lengua.

Él había querido decir nunca, que no volvería a usarla de esa manera para satisfacer su sed de sangre, porque significaba para él más que una fuente de sustento y que mantendría su lado más oscuro bajo control. Todavía no. Quería morderla, pero temía. Su toque no le lastima por alguna razón, pero no sabía si su mordedura lo haría. Había oído decir que morder a un humano en posesión, le provoca un dolor insoportable, casi el triple que de un toque. No podía arriesgarse a eso.

- "¿Cuando todo esto termine?"- dijo ella, como si hubiera leído el deseo en su corazón de nuevo.

¿Lo conocía tan bien que podía ver a través de él y en su alma? Estaban atados, un corazón y un alma, por sus sentimientos? Él asintió con la cabeza.

- "Cuando seas mía."

- "Quiero ser tuya."

Darien cerró los ojos, su corazón cantando por dulce misericordia. Ella quería ser suya. Serena rozó sus manos sobre su pecho y luego por los brazos hasta las muñecas. Las sostuvo y se inclinó sobre él, presionando su frente y nariz contra la suyas.

- "Y tú serás mío "- susurró y él se estremeció y gimió.

- "Para siempre."

Lo dijo sin pensar y al instante se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que se escabullirse con temor. Odiaba a su amo porque se unió con ella contra su voluntad. Temía que ella lo odiaría también por querer hacerla pertenecer a él. Para siempre. Esas palabras susurradas en sus labios, dolían pero aunque sólo fuese suya esta noche sería suficiente para él.

- "Para un hombre que está atado, estás pensando demasiado."

Serena besó su mandíbula, desplazando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, y él gimió su acuerdo cuando el vértice de sus muslos rozó su ingle, agitándose de nuevo. Él tiró de sus ataduras de nuevo y se centró en el hecho de que ella le tenía atado y a su merced, y en lo que le estaba haciendo. Le humedeció la parte izquierda de su cuello y lo mordió suavemente. Darien se resistió por instinto, un destello de hambre ardía en su sangre y un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios. Serena soltó una risita y mordió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y él gruñó. Ella se quedó inmóvil, su rápido pulso golpeo su mente, la sensación de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho presionaba su autocontrol.

- "Más suave"

Darien forzó la voz con los dientes apretados, sus colmillos cortando sus encías. Él temía que se detendría por completo. Serena se movió y alejó ese miedo de su mente al mordisquear lo largo de su clavícula. Ella cubrió sus hombros y le lamió la garganta otra vez, siguiendo la yugular, y le mordió la oreja. Darien luchaba por mantener el control. Ella bajó su boca de nuevo y le mordió la curva de su garganta. Su sangre se convirtió en fuego líquido que encendió cada centímetro de él, sus testículos se tensaron y su polla tembló un segundo antes de que el mundo estallara en chispas brillantes que ardían allí donde ella lo tocaba, cada vez más feroz, sus dientes presionando en su carne.

- "¡Ay, Dios , Sere!"

Darien respiro y se relajó en la cama, su longitud continuo retorciéndose. Dejó a sus manos colgar de las restricciones, tratando de componerse a sí mismo y tratando de no sentirse avergonzado por lo sucedido. Esperó que ella riera o dijera algo que pudiera aplastar el poco orgullo masculino que le quedaba. Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró, sus pupilas dilatadas y oscuras con excitación.

- "Si un vampiro te muerde, ¿habrías hecho esto? "

Negó con la cabeza. No. Los dientes de Serena fueron lo que encendió la mecha y lo hizo detonar.

- "Si tuviera colmillos..."

Ella acariciaba una línea en el cuello con la yema del dedo y luego se inclinó y lo reemplazó con su lengua, barriendo la suave punta húmeda sobre el punto donde le había mordido y lo envió por encima del borde. Le hacía cosquillas a su carne sensible, enviando ondas de ecos de su orgasmo a través de él,

-" Si tuviera colmillos… y te muerdo... ¿te vendrías, también?"

- "¡Cristo!... la sola idea de que hagas eso... Sere..."

Su pene se tensó de nuevo, duro y dolorido por más. Él quería ser mordido por ella, quería sus colmillos en su garganta y su sangre fluyendo dentro de ella. Él quería ser el que le diera esos colmillos, para traerla a su mundo como su compañera. Se incorporó, atrayendo su cuerpo lejos del suyo, y deslizó su mano por encima de su estómago a su eje duro. Él gimió cuando lo tomó a través de la toalla húmeda, apretando y burlándose de él.

- "Sere…"- susurró y no pudo terminar con el resto de lo que había querido decir.

Quería rogar que lo tocara, llevarlo dentro de ella y montarlo, colocar su boca sobre él y chupar. Lo quería todo. Ella se movió hacia abajo, besando su pecho, haciendo remolinos con su lengua alrededor de su pezón izquierdo. Él se arqueó contra ella, su orgasmo aun cosquilleando, y gimió al sentir sus uñas rastrillando por su estómago. Movió una rodilla entre sus muslos y sus manos lo dejaron. Darien miró a lo largo de su cuerpo, la temperatura elevándose a la vista de ella en el corto vestido negro, sus pechos a punto de derramarse mientras se inclinaba sobre él con el trasero al aire. Él gruñó, con ganas de estar detrás de ella, golpear las rodillas separadas y hundir su cuerpo en su calor húmedo. La sonrisa maliciosa que ella le dio le robó el corazón. Tiró de la toalla y la abrió, revelando su polla.

Su mirada cayó a él y pasó sus dedos por la rígida longitud hasta sus bolas y las tomó. Y vaciló, como si no pudiera decidir o no estuviera segura de qué hacer a continuación. Quería decirle que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Era suyo para mandar, para hacer lo que sea y utilizarlo en la búsqueda de su propio placer. Se acostó y la observó mientras bajó su boca hasta su erección y pasó la lengua a lo largo. Ella giro alrededor de la cabeza roma, gimiendo tan bajo que su polla saltó con entusiasmo. Sonrió y le lamió otra vez, torturándolo esta vez con la punta desnuda de su lengua. No era suficiente. Levantó sus caderas y ella las apretó, fijándolas a la cama. Él gimió, emocionado por la sensación de la sujeción, sometido. Ella se echó hacia atrás, y abrió la cremallera de su vestido.

Darien tragó saliva y miró fijamente, con ansiedad por ver su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Ella se burlaba de él, eliminando poco a poco el vestido, asegurándose de mantenerse oculta a él por la mayor cantidad de tiempo como fuese posible, manteniendo el frente del vestido. Él gruñó de nuevo y su corazón se detuvo en este momento, sin rastro de miedo en su sangre. Ella se estaba acostumbrando. ¿Confiaba en el lado más oscuro de él ahora? Nunca le haría daño. Él podría gruñir y gruñir y querer morder, pero sólo porque ella lo volvía salvaje y lo hacía arder con una necesidad que lo consumía. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños cuando por fin se bajó el vestido, dejando al descubierto el principio de la curva de sus pechos y luego la orilla de encaje en las copas de su sujetador negro. Otro gruñido escapó de él cuando el resto de su sujetador apareció a la vista y luego el plano liso estómago y finalmente descartó el vestido por un lado, lo arrojó al suelo y quedó totalmente expuesta. Quería desechar su sujetador también, y sus bragas. Quería arrancarlas de ella con sus colmillos y devorar sus pezones y hundir la lengua en su núcleo para saborearla.

- "Ven a mí", susurró, deseando saborearla en su lengua.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Descarada. Alcanzo detrás de ella, se desabrochó el sujetador, y lo sacó por sus brazos. Tuvo el primer vistazo de sus pezones rosados oscurecidos apuntando hacia él sobre las copas de su sujetador. Hizo a su polla palpitar y levanto sus caderas, desesperado porque lo tocara. Ella lo hizo. Dejó caer el sujetador en la cama, se inclinó sobre él, y pasó sus pechos sobre su dura longitud. Él gimió, cerrando los ojos y empujo la cabeza en la almohada. Era demasiado. Tiró, tentado a romper las ataduras, desgarrado entre permanecer a su merced o tomar el control. Serena puso su polla entre sus pechos y los sostuvo, apretándolo entre ellos y moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

La escena del palco destelló por sus ojos cerrados, la emoción de entrar en ella por primera vez, mientras observaba la presentación, regresó con toda su fuerza y lo arrastró. Nunca había hecho nada tan erótico y perverso. Entrar poco a poco en ella mientras que el hombre en el scenario había penetrado a la mujer, sintiendo el escalofrío de Serena, apretada a su alrededor, su cálida humedad envolviéndolo, le había llevado peligrosamente cerca de venirse. Tuvo que detenerse y esperar hasta que el hambre se calmará antes de continuar, y entonces había sido difícil mantener a raya a su clímax hasta que Serena encontró el suyo. Quería venirse dentro de ella esta vez. Necesitando reclamarla totalmente.

Darien abrió los ojos y se encontró con que, mientras estuvo reviviendo su primera vez juntos, Serena se había puesto sobre él, Ella se inclinó sobre él, con las manos en la parte superior de la cabecera y sus pechos colgando por encima de su cara. Estiró el cuello y capturó su pezón izquierdo entre sus labios y lo chupó en su boca. Su gemido entrecortado arrancó un gemido de él y cerró los ojos succionando, rodándolo entre los dientes, luchaba contra la tentación de punzar con sus colmillos y saborearla realmente. Ella se levantó lejos de él y volvió a alcanzarla, estirando el cuello tanto como le fue posible, tratando desesperadamente de captar su pezón con la punta de su lengua. Se las arregló para hacerlo con un chasquido y ella gimió tan dulcemente que intentó llegar por más, ignorando cómo las ataduras cortaban en sus muñecas y la madera astillada de su cabecera apuñalaba la parte posterior de sus manos.

Ella bajó lo suficiente para que pudiera barrer la lengua sobre su pezón otra vez y con eso bastó, podía aspirar de nuevo con la boca, esta vez más fuerte. Lo deseaba con salvaje necesidad, tan hambriento como él se sentía en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró las bragas negras. Tenía que saborearla.

- "Ven a mí" - susurró y con la lengua rozó el animado pezón, con la esperanza de tentarla a hacer lo que le pedía esta vez. - "Quiero probarte con mi lengua."

Ella se sonrojó, pero no hizo como él dijo. Ella reaccionó igual de dulcemente cuando le preguntó si le gustaba mirar a las parejas follando en el escenario. ¿Le gustaba oírle hablar tan obscenamente y ser franco acerca de las cosas?

- "Déjame follarte con mi lengua"- dijo en un tono de mando áspero y ella se mordió el labio y gimió, su rubor profundizándose. Funcionó. Se quitó las bragas, revelando la suave almohadilla de rizos rubios en el vértice de sus muslos. El olor de ella golpeo más profundamente en su deseo y salivó, ansioso por su sabor en los labios. Quería beber de ella, saborear el néctar de su deseo y saber que fluía por él.

- " Ven a mí, Sere" - gruñó. - "Tengo que tenerte."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego lo miró de manera incierta. Con las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza, sería difícil llegar a ella, pero pedirle deshacer las restricciones improvisadas no iba a conseguir nada de todos modos. Ella se negaría y él tampoco quería ser liberado. Deseaba que ella tome su propio placer de él, que fuera ella la que tuviera el control, y quería oírle decir que iba a hacer con él.

- "¿Qué quieres hacer?"- susurró.

Su expresión se tornó indecisa de nuevo.

- "Dime, Sere. Quiero oírlo. No tengas miedo. ¿Sabes lo que yo quiero hacer contigo? "

Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que mechones de su pelo rubio cayeran de su moño, cepillando su mejilla. Los enganchó detrás de las orejas.

- "Quiero lamerte hasta que grites mi nombre, y luego te quiero doblar y empujar mi dura polla en ti y hacerte gritar de nuevo. Quiero sentir que te corres en mí y saber que es a causa mía... porque tú me quieres."

A Darien le sorprendió que consiguiera decir todo sin tartamudear o tropezar en el camino. Nunca fue del tipo que hablaba sucio pero las reacciones de Serena a ello, le daban ganas de probar por primera vez, estaba intoxicado, le atraía a poner voz a sus pensamientos malvados para que pudiera obtener otra dosis de su rubor y el hambre que destellaba en sus ojos cada vez que escuchaba lo mucho que la deseaba.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?" – le preguntó.

Serena tragó saliva y murmuró algo que él no entendió, y luego se mordió el labio.

- " Dime, Sere. Dime lo que quieres hacer conmigo ahora que me tienes a tu merced".

Su mirada se levantó, cerrada con la suya, y esta vez no dudó.

- "Quiero sentarme en tu cara y chupar tu polla hasta que no puedas aguantar más y luego quiero... follarte... hasta correrme en ti. Quiero que te corras conmigo esta vez".

Diablo, eso era la cosa más erótica que alguna vez alguien le había dicho. Su polla palpitaba ante la idea, duro y dolorido, diciéndole: Haz que se salte la parte de chupar y lamer y entrar de lleno a follar. Follar no. Ella uso esa palabra y él también la uso, pero esto va más allá de un acto que suena como básico. No importa cómo lo hagan, esto es hacer el amor, uniéndose en un solo cuerpo, buscando el placer con deseo y sentimientos.

- "Ven a mí entonces y déjame saborear tu deseo."

**Continuara..**

**Ay! Si que hace calor! Uff jajajajaja… nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **

**N/A: Chicas una disculpa tuve que poner de nuevo la adaptación porqué decidí hacer ediciones en los capis.. bueno solo unos cambios todo lo demas esta bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena no se acostumbraba a oír a Darien hablar con ella de esa manera. Cada vez que se descaraba diciendo esas cosas sucias, en detalle de lo que quería hacer con ella y le decía que iba a hacer, ella se sonrojaba como una amapola y no estaba segura de cómo responder. Decir lo que quería hacer con él fue difícil. Pero su reacción había sido deliciosa, su polla dura saltando por su atención y sus pupilas inundando el color de su iris y volviendo su mirada oscura y hambrienta. Le gusto escucharlo y ella pensó que le gustó escuchar que estaba a su merced también.

Cuantas más cosas le decía y él a ella, más cómoda y confiada se sintió. Le pasó la mano por su erección, aún sorprendida de que le había hecho llegar con sólo morderlo, y de lo que dijo después. ¿Quería ser una vampiresa? ¿Si Darien quería hacerla, iba a dar su consentimiento para que pudiera estar con él para siempre? La idea era extrañamente atractiva, emocionante, y su corazón estaba dispuesto a dar el salto y confiar en que "para siempre" era algo que él realmente quería con ella.

- "Sere, me torturas "- susurro, su acento español espeso por el deseo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a acariciar su pene, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor, y empujaba a través del anillo que formaban.

- "Ven a mí."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él gimió y no se detuvo mientras se movia en posición sobre él, sentándose encima de su cara con su boca cerca de su polla. Ella se burló de él, acariciando su duro eje y lamiendo la corona, pasando su lengua por ella y saboreando el sabor salado de su semilla. Él gimió, su aliento fresco haciendo cosquillas en su coño, atrayéndola a querer bajar más sobre su cara y dejar que él saborease su deseo como lo quería.

- "Por favor, Sere " – dijo.

Y en el momento en que dejó caer sus caderas hacia él, su lengua se adentró en sus pétalos aterciopelados y encontró su clítoris. Serena se quejó en voz alta y luego se ahogo a sí misma, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de su polla. Cuanto más chupo y lamió, pasando su mano arriba y abajo su dura longitud, más placer él le dio. Gimió en ella, girando su lengua alrededor de su clítoris sensible y luego lamió hacia arriba. Respiró con fuerza contra su polla mientras se la metió en la boca y él metió su lengua en su núcleo resbaladizo al mismo tiempo. Su gemido fue nada menos que profano y erótico, lleno de profunda satisfacción que se hizo eco en su interior. Ella lo chupó más duro, ansiosa otra vez por el sabor de él, desesperada por hacer que continuara alternando entre hundir su rígida lengua en su vagina húmeda y succionar su clítoris. Bajó su boca y su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su estimulada protuberancia y fue demasiado para ella. Ella movió sus caderas hacia arriba, fuera de su alcance, y sopló con fuerza contra él, tratando de contenerse. No quería llegar al orgasmo. Todavía no.

Se arrastró lejos de él y gruñó de nuevo, el sonido amenazador envoi un escalofrío por su piel y por su columna vertebral. Se encontró con que le gustaba su gruñido, marcando la diferencia entre ellos de una manera tan primitiva. Él es un vampiro. Un depredador poderoso. Y ella lo tenía a su merced. Serena se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro, viendo la necesidad y el deseo en sus ojos, el ardiente deseo por ella en el tinte rojo de su iris, y la esperanza enterrada bajo la superficie, encerrada en el fondo de su corazón. Sentía algo por ella, y ella sentía algo por él, y eso significaba que no había nada malo en lo que estaban haciendo. No le importaba si la sociedad vampírica dice que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos es prohibido. Lucharía contra todos para poder estar con él. Iba a luchar por el hombre que ama. El hambre en sus ojos se suavizó, la curiosidad superponiéndose en ellos mientras buscaba su mirada, como si hubiera visto los sentimientos que ella guardaba en su corazón.

Serena se volvió hacia él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y lo miró a los ojos, dejándole ver que esto significaba algo y que iba a luchar por ello. No iba a dejar que sufriera con las consecuencias de sus acciones solo. Permanecería a su lado para decirle al mundo que su amo no tenía control sobre ella y que amaba Darien con todo su corazón, y que no le importaba si era incorrecto, ya que se sentía bien. Llegó a su espalda, agarró su polla, preparándola en su entrada.

- " Darien? " , Susurró las palabras huyendo de sus labios y su valor cayó.

Él tiró de sus ataduras. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando les rompió, la agarró por los brazos y la atrajo hacia él. La besó y la puso sobre la espalda, sus bocas fusionándose, con feroces embestidas y barridos. Ella gimió, enterró sus dedos en las longitudes más largas de su cabello negro azabache, envolvió sus piernas alrededor y él hundió su polla dentro de ella. Su respuesta fue un gemido bajo y profundo, lleno del hambre salvaje que lo convirtió en un gruñido.

- "Dime lo que estás pensando,"- pronunció contra su garganta, besándola y mordisqueando mientras se retiraba y empujaba de nuevo en ella, enterrando su cuerpo profundamente, uniéndolos como a uno ó una de sus piernas, metiendo su brazo por debajo de la rodilla y la sostuvo. Ella gimió, incapaz de encontrar su voz cuando la hacía perder la mente, su pelvis golpeando contra su clítoris con cada profunda caída de su polla en su núcleo húmedo.

- "Dimelo, Sere. Dime que no estoy solo en esto. Dame la fuerza para luchar".

Dios. Ella quería. Quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien al final tal y como había dicho que lo haría, pero no podia engañarse a sí misma. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y gimió mientras se movía, largas embestidas lentas y profundas amenazaban con llevarla al clímax antes de arreglárselas para poner voz a sus sentimientos y darle la tranquilidad que él tanto ansiaba. La idea de que un hombre tan fuerte la necesitaba con tal ferocidad, que podría darle la fuerza que él busca con solo unas pocas palabras sinceras cuando él era tan poderoso a sus ojos, la asombró y le dio poder. Eso la hizo fuerte también.

- "No estás solo, Darien " - susurró.

Su nombre salió como un largo gemido cuando empujó, metiendo su larga polla en ella, completándola en una manera que nunca había sentido antes. Se sentía tan conectada a él, tan fuerte, pero tan débil a la vez. Su felicidad, su placer, su futuro, todo estaba en sus manos y le dio miedo. Renunciaron a su lucha contra sus sentimientos, pero en lugar de darles alegría, les causó dolor y miedo. La besó en la garganta, le susurró suaves palabras en español, las palabras sonaban tan románticas y tan llenas de amor que le trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos.

- "Estoy contigo. "

Él gruñó y la abrazó con más fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en su muslo y hombro, su cadera bombeó más duro y más rápido. Cada profundo golpe de su polla la empujó más cerca del borde. Cada roce de su pelvis contra su sensible protuberancia envió escalofríos corriendo por sus muslos y le arrancó un gemido de su garganta. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado, sintiendo su intención, le invitaba, queriendo que no se detuviera esta vez. No tenía miedo de las consecuencias.

- "Perdóname... No puedo evitarlo... Debo hacerlo. " Gruñó, se retiró abruptamente y luego metió la polla dura en ella al mismo tiempo que enterró sus colmillos profundamente en su garganta.

Serena gritó, fuego barriendo a través de cada centímetro de su ser, quemándola hasta que tembló, su cuerpo palpitante duro con su orgasmo. Escalofríos y hormigueo emergían en cascada sobre su piel, y por sus muslos con cada pulso de su polla dentro de ella y cada tirón que hizo brotar su sangre. Se aferró a él, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que aguantar cada estremecimiento de gozo que la sacudió, su aliento tartamudeo y el corazón martillaba en su pecho. Darien chupó suavemente el cuello, las caderas haciendo empujes superficiales, con las manos aferrándose fuertemente a ella. Sin dolor. Sólo profundo placer que la hizo flotar a la deriva, que rompió lentamente a través de los temblores de su orgasmo y abrió su mente a la sensación de su sangre fluyendo de ella a Darien. Con cada gota que tomó de ella, el horizonte de su mente se expandía, desentrañado hacia el exterior, hasta que se encontró con la de él y se fusionó. Podía sentirlo. ¿Era esto ser mordido por un vampiro y permitirle tomar tu sangre? Ella nunca lo había experimentado antes. Los pensamientos de Darien eran cálidos alrededor de ella, suaves mientras la revestían, y se sentía como si le estuvieran sosteniendo tan correcto como sus manos conteniéndola. Ella cayó dentro de ellos, sin miedo, abriéndose a él con la esperanza de que él viera que estaba allí también y sentiría sus pensamientos mientras podia sentir los suyos. Era muy difícil decirle que lo amaba en este momento en que todo era tan incierto, pero podría hacerle sentir. La sensación en su interior se intensificó y la calidez que sentía fue mayor, bañándola y haciéndola sonreír.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no necesitaba saber a fin de conocer los sentimientos de Darien hacia ella en la conexión establecida por la sangre. Él retiró sus colmillos y lamió las marcas de pinchazos en el cuello, suave y lentamente, con infinito cuidado. Estaba somnolienta para el momento en que finalmente terminó y la besó en el cuello.

"Duerme un rato conmigo ", le susurró al oído.

Después se dio la vuelta, acercándose a él. Tiró la ropa de cama sobre ella y alrededor de los dos, y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándola. Serena no quería dormir, pero la calidez incredible fluyendo a través de ella y los sentimientos que podía sentir en Darien, la llevaron al sueño.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno Chicas si que se las conmpense un poco. Jajaja mañana si puedo les pongo mas capis! Nos vemos… dejen reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 7**

Darien miró a Serena donde yacía en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo y sus lentas respiraciones patinando cálidamente sobre su pecho desnudo. Con cada latido de su corazón constante, marcó otro Segundo que pasaba y lo llevó más cerca del momento en que tendría que enfrentarse a su amo. Se negó a temer mientras la sostenía a salvo en sus brazos, su cuerpo desnudo se acurrucó cerca del suyo y su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo, cerca del lugar donde la había mordido. Se sentía tan tranquilo que casi podía creer que este momento con ella nunca terminaría y que pasaría a través de la eternidad así, tranquilo y saciado, alternando entre dormir y hacer el amor. Sacó la mano izquierda de ella y levantó cuidadosamente los mechones de su pelo rubio de su cara, metiéndolos de nuevo en el desorden de su moño suelto. Era tan hermosa. Su Serena. Él pasó un dedo solitario por su cálida mejilla satinada, incapaz de recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan contento y mirando a una mujer mientras dormía en sus brazos. No en este último siglo por lo menos.

El teatro se había convertido en su vida desde la noche de su inauguración, robando todo su tiempo y energía. Hasta que Serena entro en su vida y la llenó de nuevos colores, sonidos, y olores, y reavivó su deseo de vivir. Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo, y se acurrucó. Darien sonrió. La amaba tanto. Inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente y ella se alejó de él y se movió hacia atrás hasta que su trasero presiono en su cadera. Su calor contra él y la visión de su trasero tan cerca de su entrepierna hizo añicos la paz y avivó el fuego de la pasión de vuelta a la vida dentro de él. Su polla tembló y comenzó a endurecerse, rodó sobre su costado y se acurrucó en la grieta de su trasero. Ella gimió adormilada y se frotó contra él, arrancando un gemido de su garganta como respuesta. Darien dejó besos en la parte posterior de su hombro, la nuca de su cuello, y luego la parte superior de su hombro cerca de donde le había mordido. Mordido. Él sonrió y besó las marcas, alegrándose de que no la dañó con su mordida. Era una prueba más, para él, de que la unión de Lord BlackMoon con ella era incompleta. Impulsó su esperanza de que la ley cayera de su lado cuando lleguase la hora de enfrentarse a su supuesto amo.

La sagrada ley hablaba de un vampiro que, al violarla, el dolor causado al humano marcaría la violación. Serena estaba en lo cierto. No hablaba de un ser humano violando la ley o que el humano no sentiría dolor. Tenía que hablar con Malachite de ello lo antes posible y ver lo que pensaría de la situación. Malachite se enfadaría con él por violar la ley en primer lugar ya que entonces no sabía que su tacto y mordida no provocarían dolor a Serena, pero su viejo amigo tendría que ver que este caso es único y requiere de los que gobiernan a los vampiros para decidir el resultado.

Malachite no podía dejar que Lord BlackMoon ejecute la condena sin una investigación sobre el vínculo entre él y Serena. Darien envolvió su brazo alrededor de su estómago y la atrajo un poco más contra de él, moliendo su dura polla contra la raja de su trasero al mismo tiempo. Apretó la boca a su hombro, aspirando el rastro de su perfume de sangre y cerrando los ojos. Debía ir con Malachite, pero ahora no podía reunir la fuerza para salir de la cama y a Serena, no hasta que ver el placer en su rostro una vez más y ver en los ojos de ella, que comparte sus sentimientos.

- "Sere," - susurró y besó a lo largo de su cuello, hasta la delicada pendiente cerca al oído. - "¿Estás despierta?"

Ella gimió y frotó el trasero contra él.

- "Uno de nosotros lo está." - sonrió. - "Todavía es de noche. Se supone que debo estar despierto... Y tú también."

Serena suspiró y rodó hacia él, lanzando su rodilla sobre su cadera. Su montículo presionado contra su erección, calentándolo y trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de lo apretada y caliente que es. Él gimió.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?"- murmuró.

- "Sólo una hora."

Sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sus hermosos lirios azules subieron a encontrarse con los suyos . Serena frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué hiciste durante ese tiempo?"

- "Observarte dormir "

Su honesta respuesta dibujó un gesto más en ella. Apretó la yema de su dedo pulgar entre sus ojos y lo alisó, sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja para ella.

- "Eres hermosa cuando estás durmiendo en mis brazos. "

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de él.

-"¿No soy hermosa en cualquier otro momento?"

- "Todo el tiempo" - susurró y la besó.

Ella se abrió a él, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y aceptando de buen grado su beso. Cerró los ojos con placer, perdido en la sensación de su boca en la suya, tan cálida y suave, dulce, todo lo que siempre había soñado experimentar. Honestamente ella no cree que sea un monstruo. Él gruño, gruñó, rompió sus ataduras y la mordió, y ella lo aceptó todo. Todo él.

- "Mmm..." - tarareó y se apartó de él.

Sus dedos acariciaron el lado izquierdo de su cuello, sus ojos siguiendo el punto por debajo de la oreja a su clavícula.

-"¿Dónde obtuviste eso?"

- "En una pelea."

No tenía sentido enmascarar quién era y lo que había hecho. Ella se enterara y prefería que se enterase de esas cosas acerca de él lo más pronto posible. Quería que basara su decisión de estar con él con todos los hechos, con los ojos abiertos a lo que es y su pasado.

- "¿Eres bueno peleando?"

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, curiosa pero suave y llena de aceptación. Su corazón firme le dijo que no tenía miedo de su respuesta o lo que podría decirle. Ella ya sabía lo que era. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-"Mejor que el hombre que me hizo esto, de todos modos."

- "¿Qué le paso a él?"

No dudó.

-"Yo lo maté."

- "¿Era humano o vampiro?"

Sin duda ahora si estaba bien despierta, sus iris azules brillando con curiosidad. Él le acarició la mejilla, alejando los mechones de su cabello rubio fuera de su rostro, revelándola a su vista para poder beber hasta hartarse de ella.

-"Cazador de vampiros" - dijo y luego agregó: - " He matado mi parte de cazadores y vampiros... y humanos. En ocasiones, cuando era más joven, era más difícil controlar el hambre. Es algo que todos los vampires atraviesan durante sus dos primeros siglos" .

Ella sonrió.

- "Lo dices como si fueran un simple puñado de años. Es el doble de la edad a mi alcance".

Su rostro cayó y el de ella cuando le tocó la mejilla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- "¿Te gustaría vivir por tanto tiempo , Sere ?"

Ella bajó la mirada a su pecho y trazó líneas en sus pectorales, enviando escalofríos de necesidad en espiral a través de él hasta su ingle. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaba torturando con sus caricias, burlándose de él hacia el borde de la desesperación y la pérdida de control. La deseó otra vez, hambriento por sentirla bajo sus dedos y estar dentro de ella una vez más. Estaba haciendo difícil para él permanecer hablando, pero sabía que esto era importante para ella.

- "Tal vez. ¿Tendría que convertirme en un vampiro para vivir durante

siglos?"

La pregunta sonó como una que había considerado muchas veces, pero nunca tuvo el valor de buscar la respuesta.

- "No necesariamente. La ingesta regular de la sangre del vampiro con que estés unida, podría otorgarte una vida muy larga... pero sólo retrasaría el envejecimiento. Al llegar a dos siglos, lo más probable es que estarías muy vieja, con pelo gris y cansada de la vida."

Darien no quería eso para ella. Quería que se quedara como es ahora, hermosa y joven, suya. Titubeó, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, y observó sus dedos, sin suficiente valor como para mirarla a los ojos cuando encontró el coraje para decir lo que necesitaba.

- "Si quieres vivir tanto como lo he hecho y permanecer siendo como eres, tendrías que convertirte en un vampiro. ¿Alguna vez consentiríass ser convertida en vampiro, Sere? "

Sus dedos se detuvieron en su pecho y su corazón dio un vuelco, delatando. Lo que sea que responda, él sabía la respuesta oculta en el fondo de su alma. Ella tenía miedo de convertirse en un vampiro.

"Pensé que a los vampiros no les gusta convertir a las personas y manchar su linaje."

Darien volvió a sonreír.

-"Algunos piensan de esa manera. Principalmente los aristócratas. Mantener sus familias de sangre pura se ha convertido en una especie de misión para ellos"

-"Eres un élite, ¿no es así? "

Él asintió con la cabeza en la almohada azul profundo y ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Hubo un destello de calor en ella, algo parecido al afecto, y el impulso de preguntarle lo que estaba pensando lo agarró de nuevo, pero lo dejó pasar y respondió a su pregunta.

– "Sí, yo soy elite . Eso significa que en mi familia hay sangre humana. Yo no fui convertido, pero mi padre convirtió a mi madre y ellos me tuvieron, a mí hermano menor y mi hermana. Ellos siguen viviendo en España. Mi hermana se casó hace poco con el hombre al que convirtió. "

- " Es allá donde te fuiste?"

Darien volvió a asentir.

- "Te extrañé durante mi estancia allí. Ver a mi hermana casarse y ver a mis padres otra vez... No dejaba de pensar en ti".

Sus ojos se abrieron y él no estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Se había delatado? Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso con lo que había dicho, pero las palabras fluyeron de él con tanta naturalidad que no pensó en censurarlas. Si ella ahora sabía que él quería eso para ellos, el cuento de hadas, convertirla y luego casarse con ella ante su familia, entonces se alegró de una manera. Le daría tiempo para considerarlo, sin la presión de preguntarle directamente.

-"¿Me extrañaste tu a mi?" - susurró, tratando de darle algo más a lo que responder, para que ella no pensara acerca ser convertida.

- "No, en absoluto."

Parecía muy seria, hasta el punto que su corazón cayó a su estómago. Ella lo empujó sobre su espalda y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, presionando su calidez contra su polla, jugando de nuevo con la dureza. Sonrió por fin, se inclinó sobre el estómago y pecho apretando contra él, y lo besó en la barbilla.

- "Te he extrañado como una loca... especialmente cuando Andrew mencionó que estarías fuera por un mes entero. Esa debe haber sido una gran boda"

Darien se encogió de hombros, colocando las manos en su trasero desnudo, y impulsando hacia arriba de modo que pudiera llegar a su boca y besarla. Si se casara con ella, el festejo duraría más de un mes. Él lo celebraría por siempre. La besó lentamente, con la esperanza de detener sus preguntas, pero ella se separó de él y miró a los ojos.

- "¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanos?"

Supo a donde se dirigía esto.

-"Mi hermana tiene trescientos cincuenta y siete... casi ocho. Mi hermano quinientos dos. Yo estuve fuera por un mes poco después de que llegaste por primera vez, celebrando su cumpleaños número 500. Yo tengo seiscientos treinta y tres".

- "Soy tan transparente?"

Sus labios rosados se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y no pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo. Se sentó con los codos sobre las almohadas sobre sus hombros y le devolvió el beso en esta ocasión, con la boca jugando suavemente contra los suya, la lengua tocándole apenas encontrándose y se separándose. Ella se echó hacia atrás de nuevo.

- " Así que eres más de 600 años mayor que yo?"

Darien palmeó sus nalgas.

- "¿Eso me hace demasiado mayor para ti?"

Ella salpicó besos en sus labios, mejilla y la mandíbula.

- "No, en absoluto. ¿Eso significa que eres fuerte? He oído que los vampiros con más de quinientos son mucho más fuertes... pero que los vampiros élite no son tan fuertes como los aristócratas"

Darien envolvió bruscamente sus brazos alrededor de ella y sostuvo su cabeza contra su pecho.

- "No pienses en ello. Yo me encargare... sólo... todo va a estar bien"

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra él, la agarró por los hombros y levantó fuera de él, para que pudiera ver su rostro. Había preocupación en sus ojos azules, temor que podía oler en su sangre. Suspiró y tocó su mejilla, sosteniendo su mirada.

- "Tal vez necesito hacer que dejes de pensar en ello."

Darien levantó sus caderas debajo de ella, presionando su erección en su calidez. Su descarada sonrisa le robó el corazón. Serena se retorció contra él, apretó sus manos contra su pecho y se empujó hacia arriba. Darien gimió al ver sus pechos firmes y redondos, los cubrió con sus manos, sintiendo el calor contra sus palmas. Sus párpados se cerraron cuando rozó sus pezones, rodeándolos al principio antes de apretar y rodarlos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, una diosa encima de él, desnuda y atractiva.

Darien bajó una mano a su pecho, rozando hacia abajo sobre el plano y liso estómago hasta la cadera, y luego siguiendo la curva de sus muslos hacia abajo. Giro la mano y la metió debajo de ella, abriendo y buscando su punto sensible y excitado. Ella se levantó de él, su jadeo cortó el silencio, y él observó su rostro mientras la tocaba, bebió del placer que ondulaba en sus gestos, haciendo a sus cejas a unirse por un momento y luego al siguiente subir en su frente. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia él, su cuerpo removiéndose contra su mano, girando las caderas de la manera más sensual que había visto nunca. La quería moviéndose de esa manera con él, girar en torno a sus caderas mientras bombeaba dentro de ella y la lleva al clímax. Él bajó la mano hacia adelante y lentamente hundió dos dedos en su calor tibio. Ella jadeó y gimió su nombre de una manera que él había estado muriendo por escuchar de nuevo. Sonaba tan sexy y ansiosa cuando gruñía así, su voz ronca por el deseo y la necesidad. Una orden, una orden para que él continúe dándole el placer que ella busca. Darien obedeció. Él bombeó lentamente con una mano, presionando los dedos en la suavidad de su núcleo para darle más placer, y estimuló su pezón con la otra mano. Ella se movió más rápido, empujando hacia abajo sobre sus dedos, montandole.

- "Más, Darien" - pronunció.

Darien meneo su polla en respuesta a su tono. Le daría más. Le daría tanto que ella gritaría su nombre cuando llegase el momento. -Darien deslizó sus dedos fuera de ella. Abrió los ojos y él mató su protesta antes de llegar a sus labios, colocando su miembro duro debajo de ella y abriéndose camino dentro. Sus palabras salieron como un gemido cuando hundió de nuevo su polla y se unió a ella, gimiendo mientras su apretada vagina lo envolvía. Nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación alrededor de él, tan caliente y húmeda, agarrando su polla de una manera que le daba ganas de quedarse dentro de ella para presionó sus manos contra sus caderas, se alzó sobre su polla y luego se dejó caer de nuevo, lo empujo más profundo esta vez. Él gimió y agarró sus caderas. Ella sonrió, le sostuvo la mirada y puso sus manos sobre él mientras que comenzó a moverse, sus senos rebotando y balanceándose con cada agitación de sus caderas.

- "Sere"

Susurró perdido en sus ojos y en la sensación de ella montándolo,rotando sus caderas en círculos con él en su interior, enterrado profundamente en su núcleo caliente. A este ritmo, sería él que quién gritara su nombre cuando llegase al clímax. Ella sonrió con malicia, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca en un suspiro. Desenfrenada. No se hartaba de mirarla mientras buscaba su placer, haciendo lo que quería, usándolo para satisfacer su deseo. Giró sus caderas con cada embestida de su polla dentro de ella, provocando que perdiera la razón hasta que lo único que podía hacer era rendirse a sus instintos. Tensó su trasero con cada golpe que bajaba sobre él, bombeando su polla dentro de ella, empujes cortos y frenéticos que desgarraron gemidos de su garganta y entrelazo sus manos, sus dedos presionando en los de él.

- "Darien" – gimió.

El sonido de su nombre lo impulsó, alimentando su necesidad de ella. Agarró sus caderas y la movió sobre él, empujando hoscamente, con fuerza hacia abajo sobre su polla. Ella arqueó la espalda y ahogó un gemido apretando alrededor de él. Su respuesta fue gemir más fuerte esta vez.

- "Darien. "

Él gruñó y le dio lo que quería, sus caderas bombeando con fuerza, hundiendo su polla en su calor exasperante y entregándose a su deseo por tenerla. Gimió un poco más profundo con cada empuje de su dura longitude que hacía a sus pechos flotar y a su cuerpo sentir tembloroso. Sus dientes se hundieron en el labio inferior y fue mucho para poder manejarlo. Sus colmillos se extendieron, hambre de su sangre inundando sus venas y inundando sus sentidos. Sus ojos cambiaron, el dormitorio iluminado bajo un nítido enfoque brillante. Sus sentidos intensificados le hicieron sentir todo mil veces mejor y un millón de veces demasiado bueno para él. Serena lo montó con empujones frenéticos, con sus propias manos en sus pechos, verla le empujó sobre el borde. Él la levantó, haciendo caso omiso de sus maullidos, y la dejó boca abajo en la cama. Ella gimió cuando él se colocó detrás y la levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y luego gritó su nombre cuando hundió su polla dura en su núcleo húmedo. Se balanceó hacia delante con cada embestida de su cuerpo en el de ella y gruñó mientras se apretaba a su alrededor, sus maullidos y gemidos llenando la habitación.

Darien agarró sus caderas, bombeando con fuerza y rápido, perdiéndose en el calor del momento y tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a sí mismo de nuevo para no lastimarla. Él empujó sus rodillas más separadas con ásperas embestidas. La sensación de sus bolas golpeando su coño con cada paso de su polla dentro, el sonido de sus su nombre como un gemido cada vez que la cabeza de su longitud golpeó profundamente en su interior, el aroma de su excitación y la sangre se combinaron para acercarle más el borde.

- "Darien" - grito con dicha y el temblor de su cuerpo caliente alrededor de su polla dolorida, fue la gota final. Con un gruñido ronco, Darien golpeo su cuerpo duro y profundo dentro de ella y aguanto ahí mientras se corría, su polla temblaba con pulso discordante a su cuerpo. Él la agarró, sosteniéndola en su lugar, así no podia apartarse de él, necesitaba recuperar el aliento y disfruta al máximo de estar dentro de ella. Ella suspiró cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra su espalda empapada en sudor. El estruendo de su corazón latía en su mente y el olor de su sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales. Darien le lamió la espalda, saboreando su piel salada, disfrutando tanto el dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos y de mala gana la soltó. No se apartó de él. Se quedó quieta con su polla reblandeciéndose dentro de ella, temblando bajo él, su respiración rápida y dura.

- "¿Te he hecho daño?" – susurró.

Besó su espalda, queriendo calmar su dolor con su toque si es que lo había hecho.

- "No."

Se levantó, muy lento también, se arrodilló delante de él, con la espalda contra su frente. Alargó la mano detrás de ella y le pasó la mano por el pelo. Le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. La risita que se le escapó fue música para sus oídos.

- "Sólo necesito un momento para que la habitación deje de girar."

Él sonrió y presionó besos en su hombro, aliviado de haber ido demasiado lejos. Era difícil mantener el control cuando estaba dentro de ella. Darien se retiró de ella, la hizo girar en sus brazos y se tendió de espaldas sobre la cama. Se acostó junto a ella, la cubrió con la manta, y la mantuvo cerca de él, esperando que se quedase dormida de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su respiración se volviera suave y lenta, los latidos de su corazón se asentaron, diciéndole que estaba dormida. No quería asustarla al dejarla sola mientras estaba despierta, tenía que ver a Malachite. La tentación de quedarse con ella era abrumadora pero él luchó. Cerraría la puerta de su apartamento con llave e iría en busca de Malachite lo más rápido posible para volver antes de que ella se despertase. Esperó unos minutos más, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo para salir, diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que estar seguro de que ella estaba dormida antes de moverse. Con un suave suspiro, sacó el brazo de debajo de ella, le levantó suavemente la cabeza y la puso de nuevo en la almohada de color azul oscuro. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, la cubrió con la manta y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

Darien se puso sus calzoncillos negros y pantalones hechos a medida antes de recordar que habían usado el cinturón como restricción. Él miró a la cama. No estaba allí. Debe de haber caído detrás de la cama cuando él se libero. Cruzó el suelo de madera dirigiéndose a los armarios que cubrían una de las paredes de su dormitorio azul y abrió las puertas correderas. Cogió una ligera camisa negra y se la puso, metiéndola en sus pantalones, y luego eligió un cinturón de cuero negro y lo paso a través de las trabillas del pantalón y lo aseguró. Salió descalzo de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y guardó las llaves, caminó en silencio mientras pasaba el cuarto de Taiki. Lo último que necesitaba era a Taiki interrogandole. Darien no dudaba que el viejo vampiro los escucho a Serena y él. A Taiki no le gusta la presencia de humanos en esta zona del teatro. Tendía a despertar su sed de sangre y ponerlo frenético con hambre por desgarrarlos y drenarlos hasta la muerte.

Darien golpeó ligeramente en la puerta de caoba con paneles del cuarto de Malachite y escuchó con atención. Todavía estaba oscuro así que Malachite debería estar despierto. Ningún sonido provenía de la habitación en el otro lado de la puerta sin embargo. Se trasladó, bajando las escaleras hacia las oficinas. La puerta de Malachite estaba abierta, su voz fluyendo hacia fuera en una conversación. Estaba hablando por teléfono. Darien llamó a la puerta, esperó a que el vampiro aristócrata sentado detrás del enorme escritorio de roble en la oscura oficina, lo notara con un gesto de la mano y luego entró. Tomó asiento frente a Malachite y esperó.

Los ojos azules de Malachite pasaron a él y terminó su llamada, dejando su teléfono móvil en la mesa. El vampiro aristócrata barrió la longitud de su cabello negro azabache, se inclinó en su silla de cuero negro y soltó un largo suspiro.

- "¿Viste el show de esta noche?" - dijo Malachite.

Su profunda voz con una mezcla de acentos hacía a su nacionalidad difícil de colocar. Darien nunca le había preguntado de qué familia provenían él y Taiki. Cuando comenzaron Vampirerotique, Malachite le dijo a él y Andrew que su familia estaban todos muertos, y eso fue todo. Malachite y Taiki estaban conectados en la alta sociedad, sin embargo, y su nombre en la licencia del teatro era lo que atrajo a los aristócratas a los espectáculos.

Darien asintió.

-"Vi algo de ello. "

- "Ziocite parecía inusualmente relajado durante el acto final."

Los fríos ojos azules de Malachite penetraban a Darien .

-" No habrá tenido nada que ver con lo que pasó con la protegida de Lord BlackMoon, ¿verdad? "

- "Serena confirmó que ella golpeó a Ziocite, pero sólo porque Ziocite estaba tratando de rasgar la garganta de Amy. El hombre perdió el control, Malachite. Se merecía lo que le pasó"

Malachite suspiró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo.

- "Supongo que tienes razón... es nuestra política que los artistas no interactúen con el personal... es extraño, sin embargo, Darien... Recuerdo que tenemos una política similar en relación con los propietarios y el personal."

Darien se puso tenso cuando la mirada de Malachite lentamente flotó hasta establecerse en él.

- "Ella es un ser humano poseído, Darien. Tenía la esperanza de que Taiki se equivocara y él no la hubiera olido fuera de su habitación, y que él no te hubiera olido a ti en ella... pero apestas a mujer y sexo"

Darien tragó, temor aplastando su pecho. Malachite fácilmente podría matarlo. Con más de mil años de antigüedad y sangre pura, es uno de los vampiros más poderosos que Darien conocía, incluso más poderoso que Lord BlackMoon.

- "Serena es la razón por la que estoy aquí para hablar contigo."

Darien se las arregló para mantener el miedo lejos de su voz. Sorprendentemente estable.

-"El reclamo de Lord BlackMoon en ella es falso o incompleto. "

- "¿Qué quieres decir? "

Malachite se sentó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, arrugando su camisa color gris plateado.

- "Ella posee voluntad propia. Me sedujo, puedo tocarla y morderla sin ningún efecto de dolor. "

Era difícil mentir a su viejo amigo, pero tenía que mantener la farsa por el bien de Serena. Ella creía que lo salvaría y él estaba empezando a esperar que lo haría.

-"Imposible"

- "No es imposible en absoluto. Pregúntale tu mismo. Ella te dirá que lo que hicimos no le ha dolido en absoluto y que fue ella quien inicio las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo necesito que envíes la noticia a los responsables de la sociedad acerca de esto y dejes a ellos lidiar con ello. Interróganos si es necesario. Por favor... si lord Blackmoon viene... no dejes que se lleve a Serena y no dejes que lleve a cabo el castigo sobre mí."

Darien estaba de pie con la intención de convencer a Malachite de ir juntos a buscar a Serena y hablar con ella. Una sensación de pánico se apoderó del teatro segundos antes de que Andrew se precipitó en la oficina.

- "Tenemos un problema" - dijo Andrew, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y miedo viniendo de él en oleadas.

Darien lo miró fijamente, con el corazón apretado con garras de hielo, y sintió el dolor en su sangre antes de escuchar su grito.

- "¡Serena!" – gritó Darien.

**Continuara…**

**OMG! Qué le habrá pasado a Serena? Habrá aparecido su amo? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 8**

Serena se despertó sola en medio de la enorme cama con dosel de Darien en su elegante habitación azul. Se estiró, con los músculos tensos y doloridos por hacer el amor con él, y sonrió para sus adentros. La habitación sin ventanas no dio ninguna pista en cuanto a la hora. ¿El sol se ha levantado ya? Si lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura de que Darien estaría a su lado, profundamente dormido. Dormir acurrucada en sus brazos se siente tan bien. Nunca sintió tan segura.

Su vida antes de que Lord BlackMoon se uniera con ella había sido dura, vivir día a día con poco consuelo, buscando comida y dinero en la calle. Después que Lord BlackMoon le dio su sangre y la llevó a su mansión, su vida apenas había mejorado. Se convirtió en una esclava. Pero después él la envoi aquí, a Darien, y ella se enamoró. Durante sus últimos dos años aquí, hubo momentos en los que fue especialmente amable con ella. Ahora sabía por qué. Ahora sabía lo que es el amor. Amor es la forma en que la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras dormía y veló por ella, manteniéndola a salvo de las tinieblas del mundo. Protegiéndola. El corazón le dolió al pensar en él peleando contra Lord BlackMoon. Saber que tenía la intención de luchar por ella. Era mejor pelear que dejar a su amo decretar el castigo por la ley que había roto, pero aún temía.

Serena empujó el edredón de plumas gruesas a un lado y se levantó. Rodeó el pie de la cama, recogiendo su ropa mientras caminaba, y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Los ricos accesorios de oro brillaron con la luz cuando accionó el interruptor, revelando la amplia habitación. La puerta de cristal curvada de la ducha doble estaba abierta. Un escalofrío de excitación disparó a través de ella al pensar en cómo habría encontrado a Darien si le hubiera tomado más tiempo llegar a su habitación, atrapándolo en la ducha en su lugar. La imagen de él con el pelo marrón mojado, el agua goteando de los picos de las puntas y rodando por el pecho desnudo, demasiado deliciosa para contemplar sin despertar su propia excitación.

Tomo una de las toallas negras de encima de la encimera junto al gran ovalado fregadero, se la llevó a la nariz. Olía como Darien. Caliente y picoso. Tocó sus cosas de afeitar y luego sus botellas para después del afeitado que se alineaban en la parte posterior de la barra por debajo del gran espejo rectangular. Tenía toda una colección de la misma fragancia pero supuso que tenía sentido. Era bastante molesto para un humano cuando su perfume favorito ya no estaba disponible y tenía que encontrar uno nuevo. No podia imaginar cuántas veces un vampiro tenía que encontrar una nueva fragancia. Especialmente uno con más de seiscientos años de ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que era el mundo cuando él nació. De un padre vampiro y una madre convertida.

A ella no se le escapo la mirada en los ojos azul zafiro de Darien cuando le hablo de ellos y del reciente matrimonio de su hermana con un hombre convertido en un vampiro. Quería eso para ellos. Le asustó, pero ya había una parte de ella que quería que él la convirtiera para que puedan tener su "para siempre". Si sobrevivían, verían lo que está por venir. Serena se llevó la mano a su pecho desnudo y se centró en su corazón y su sangre, tratando de sentir a su amo. Se aferró a la esperanza de que el miserable no estuviera cerca y no hubiera sentido lo que había hecho con Darien. Les daría tiempo para localizarlo y hablar con él. No podían esconderse de él para siempre. Cuando le volviese a ver, le haría liberarla para que pueda estar con Darien.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo. El ritmo pulsante de agua caliente sobre su piel disminuyo algo de su tensión, cerró los ojos y levantó la cara. Al sonido de la puerta del apartamento abriéndose, hizo una pausa y luego sonrío. Darien. Le había prometido que se bañarían más tarde así que permaneció bajo el chorro del agua, esperando a que viniera a ella. Oyó sus pasos sobre el suelo de baldosas del blanco cuarto de baño y se volvió con una amplia sonrisa de frente a las puertas de vidrio curvado, al tiempo que la puerta se abrió.

- "¿A dónde fuiste… "

Sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color rojo oscuro. Ella los miró fijamente, cada centímetro de su ser temblando a pesar de la cascada de agua caliente sobre su espalda. Lord BlackMoon le agarró de la muñeca con un apretón tan fuerte que molía su carne y tiró de ella fuera de la ducha. Se deslizó por el suelo y se estrelló en el, golpeando su rodilla y su codo. No detuvo a su amo. La arrastró por el suelo hasta que se las arregló para trepar sobre sus pies. Ella se aferró a su mano en su muñeca, tratando de abrirle los dedos, pero solo apretó su agarre hasta que sus huesos crujieron. Serena gritó.

- "Cállate" - dijo bruscamente Lord BlackMoon, con los ojos rojos ardiendo en ella.

Levantó el brazo, arrastrándola hacia arriba, y sus pies dejaron el suelo, su hombro amenazaba con salirse de su hombro.

- "Por favor... me duele"

Serena gimió y se estremeció, el miedo latiendo en su pecho, revolviendo su estómago. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, casi tan negros como su pelo corto, la crueldad estropeando su rostro juvenil.

- "Te dije que te calles."

Él gruñó y la arrojo al otro lado de la habitación. Ella golpeó el tocador y se derrumbó, sintió el dolor ardiendo a través de cada centímetro, quemando más feroz en el hombro y la cadera. Caminó hacia ella, borroso dentro y fuera de foco mientras se esforzaba por permanecer consciente, y se agachó, la cogió por el cuello y la arrastró a sus pies.

Serena se atragantó y sacudió las piernas, golpeando salvajemente. Él gruñó cuando logró golpearlo en los huevos y la dejó caer. Ella hizo una pausa en la puerta rota, pero llegó antes que ella, bloqueando su camino con su amplia estructura. Serena retrocedió por la habitación, buscando desesperadamente algo para usar como arma. Como era de esperar no había nada que pudiera utilizar para acabar con un vampiro. Sólo cosas que probablemente lo molestarían aún más. Un abridor de cartas sobre la mesa de noche, una silla de madera en la esquina, una jarra de vidrio vacía en el tocador. Todos ellos estaban a su alcance si se movía lo suficientemente rápido, pero ninguno de ellos le detendría. Intento ir por el abre cartas, pero Lord Blackmoon se acercó por detrás y la cogió por la garganta. La sensación de sus dedos contra su yugular le dejó muerta. Le recogió el pelo a un lado para que más o menos su cabeza quedase frente a él, su cuello bajó a la fuerza, y gruñó.

- " ¿Quién hizo esto?"

Rascó al lado en las marcas en su garganta y ella gimió de nuevo, con miedo de que él cortaría abriéndolas con las uñas.

-"¿Quién te violó?"

-"Nadie me violó" - Serena susurró y luego hizo una mueca cuando Lord Blackmoon olfateó las marcas. - "Yo elegí estar con él. Yo lo inicié!"

- "Imposible"

Lord Blackmoon la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Alcanzó desesperada, el marco de la puerta astillada y se aferró a él, haciendo una mueca mientras él tiraba de su otro brazo. Sus dedos se deslizaron y se golpeó cayendo al suelo en otra explosión violenta. Lord Blackmoon no se detuvo. La arrastró por el suelo de madera a lo largo del pasillo hasta que logró volver a ponerse en pie. Serena redobló sus esfuerzos y arañó su mano, dibujando sangre con las uñas. Ni siquiera lo detuvo un poco. Él la tiró por las escaleras y se tropezó, con el corazón palpitante y lágrimas en los ojos. El aire del teatro le heló la piel húmeda desnuda y ella bajó la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de los mechones húmedos de su cabello rubio, cuando llegaron a una zona donde los humanos y los vampires estaban todavía trabajando. Vergüenza ardió en sus mejillas mientras sentía a todos mirando su cuerpo desnudo y la bilis quemó su garganta. Ella cubrió sus partes privadas con la mano libre, renunciando a su lucha en contra de su amo.

- "Dime dónde está."

Lord Blackmoon la sacudió y gritó de nuevo cuando presionó con sus garras en la muñeca, haciéndola sangrar.

- "¡Nunca!"

Serena escupió la palabra y él la tiró por las pocas escaleras que quedaban por delante. Ella cayó al suelo con un golpe fuerte y se hizo un ovillo, sosteniendo a sí misma. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sobre la nariz.

- "De pie, perra."

Él tomó su brazo, tiró de ella hacia arriba, y la empujó adelante, obligándola a seguir moviéndose. El personal que estaba despejando el escenario de la utilería, se disperó cuando Blackmoon empujó las puertas del teatro abriéndolas. Levantó a Serena y la empujó hacia el escenario antes de saltar él mismo.

- "Llama por él"

Él caminó hacia ella. Ella se movió hacia atrás en el escenario de madera polvorienta, su cadera dolía al presionarse en él y el dolor astillando su cráneo. Serena sacudió la cabeza. Blackmoon le dio una bofetada y ella gritó.

- "Eso es. No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?"

Se agachó junto a ella, sus ojos oscuros llenos de crueldad fría mientras la observaba.

- "Se va a terminar pronto. El hombre que te violó pagará".

Serena estaba en el escenario, jadeando y asustada, temblando y con dolor por todas partes. No quería que Darien veniera. Lord Blackmoon y él lucharían. No podía perder a Darien.

- "Yo lo inicie" - murmuró. Serena tragó el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca haciéndola sentirse enferma. Ella empujó débilmente apoyándose en sus manos y luego las rodillas.

- "Yo lo quería... y le seduje".

- "Mentirosa"

Él la atrapó por debajo de la mandíbula y la levantó fuera del escenario, sosteniéndola suspendida por el cuello. Se ahogo y él apretaba, bloqueando su vía aérea.

- "Baja a la mujer."

La voz masculina era un gruñido oscuro que resonó en todo el teatro. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente al dueño de la misma. Un hombre con cabello blanco largo hasta la mandíbula y ojos del color del hielo se sitúo en la parte posterior del escenario, su amplia figura envuelta en un abrigo largo y negro.

- "No voy a tolerar este comportamiento. La bajas o te mataré dónde estás parado."

Taiki caminó hacia delante, su rostro una máscara oscura que advirtió no estaba bromeando.

-"Estoy seguro que hay una explicación razonable para lo que ha ocurrido aquí. La mujer dice que ella comenzó las cosas entre ella y el vampiro. Puedo dar fe que lo hizo."

-"¿Eres tú el vampiro?" - dijo Lord Blackmoon y Taiki negó con la cabeza. - "Entonces quédate fuera de esto. No es asunto tuyo"

- "Te aseguro que, como propietario de este teatro y por lo tanto hombre responsable del cuidado de esta mujer, es mi asunto."

Taiki se movió más rápido de lo que Serena podía notar y de repente estaba en sus brazos, su largo abrigo negro alrededor de sus hombros, cubriendo su desnudez. Lord Blackmoon miró sus manos vacías y luego miró a Taiki. Él gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Taiki.

Serena se echó en su camino, dispuesta a permitir que otra persona inocente sea arrastrada en este lío a causa de ella, y gritó cuando Lord Blackmoon conectó con el lado de su cabeza y la hizo caer en la oscuridad.

**Continuara… **

**OMG! Ya se puso intéresante…**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 9**

Darien entró al teatro a tiempo para ver el colapso de Serena en el centro del escenario entre Lord Blackmoon y Taiki. El gran vampiro de pelo blanco rugió a Lord Blackmoon, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de atacar . Malachite estaba detrás de él en un instante, restringiendo sus brazos, tratando de contener a su hermano. Cada músculo del ancho pecho desnudo de Taiki ondulaba con poder y Malachite gruñó mientras luchaba para mantenerse.

Andrew corrió detrás de Darien y se detuvo en seco cuando los oscuros ojos del Lord Blackmoon cayeron sobre él . Cambiando entre Darien y Andrew.

- "¿Cuál de ustedes es el vampiro que violó a mi humana?"

Blackmoon se acercó al cuerpo tendido de Serena . "Si no me lo dicen, voy a forzarlo fuera de ustedes."

Antes de que Darien pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Lord Blackmoon agarró a Serena y la sacudió con tanta fuerza que Darien temió la matase.

Darien gruñó al mismo tiempo que Taiki. Blackmoon miró a Darien y Serena cayó de nuevo en el escenario de madera dura.

- "¿Tú?" - Lord Blackmoon lo señaló.

Darien asintió.

- "Serena vino a mí. Fue su decisión. Nuestros sentimientos son mutuos. Tu influencia sobre ella no estaba completa y nunca lo estuvo. Tu vínculo con ella es falso, no eres su amo, por lo que no puedes venir aquí a pedir mi cabeza. Ella lo inició y no rompimos ninguna ley"

Subió al escenario y miró a Serena, utilizando sus sentidos para comprobar su estado. Su sangre susurró su dolor a él y su pulso era firme, pero muy débil. Aterrado, sintió que un profundo deseo por cogerla en brazos y llevarla a un lugar seguro lo llenaba. Ella necesitaba atención. Necesitaba su sangre. Sería de gran ayuda para sanar el daño interno que el bastado de su amo le había hecho a causa de él, y sus heridas dejarían de sangrar. El olor de su sangre en el aire sólo estaba alimentando su ira y su deseo de hacer pagar a Blackmoon.

- "Todos ustedes son unos mentirosos. Yo sé lo que sentí. Tu le estás obligando a decir estas cosas para protegerte"

Blackmoon fue a agarrarla de nuevo y Darien siseó. Se arrojó contra Lord Blackmoon, golpeando en su costado y los dos se estrellaron con fuerza en el escenario de madera.

- "¡No la toques otra vez!"

Darien se colocó encima de él y lo golpeó con fuerza, golpeando su cabeza hacia un lado. Un segundo después, estaba navegando por el aire y aterrizó con un golpe contundente al lado de Serena. Él jadeaba mientras chupaba aire a sus pulmones magullados, la miró y extendió la mano, queriendo tocarla. Estaba demasiado lejos. Aún más allá de su alcance. Los caros zapatos de cuero de Blackmoon chocando contra su estómago le hicieron doblarse hasta toser sangre. El sabor de ella en su boca trajo sus colmillos hacia abajo y gruñó, agarró la pierna de Blackmoon y la retorció, enviando al hombre girando en el aire. Aterrizó en el otro lado de Serena, se puso de pie y se fue a agarrarla de nuevo. Taiki rugió, se liberó de los brazos de Malachite y se disparó a por Blackmoon. El olor de la sangre en el aire se hizo más fuerte y una mancha oscura brillante se extendió por todo el frente en la camisa negra de Blackmoon cuando se distanció del furioso vampiro.

- "Maldita sea,Taiki!"

Malachite se arrojó a su hermano, pero Taiki lo esquivó y se lanzó contra Lord Blackmoon de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos. Darien no fue lo suficientemente rápido para interceptar a Taiki y tampoco lo fue Malachite. Taiki barrió su mano al pasarla por un aturdido Lord Blackmoon, sus garras cortando a través de la de la garganta del hombre, y se acercó por detrás de él, con la mano a punto de hacer punción de su espalda. Malachite se estrelló contra Taiki y ellos cayeron en el escenario, Taiki gruñendo a su hermano, y tratando de liberarse. Darien golpeó a Lord Blackmoon en la rótula, le agarró del pelo corto y oscuro y trajo su cabeza a su rodilla, partiéndola fuerte.

Blackmoon se tambaleó hacia atrás y Darien no le dio la oportunidad de recuperarse, o dejar que Taiki interviniese de nuevo. Agradeció la ayuda del poderoso vampiro aristócrata, no iba a cuestionar por qué Taiki estaba atacando a Lord Blackmoon, pero tenía que ser él para tratar con el amo de Serena. El hombre iba a pagar por hacerle daño esta noche y por unirse con ella contra su voluntad. Él morirá por la mano de Darien.

Malachite logró someter suficiente a Taiki y dejó de gruñir. Darien no les dedicó ni una mirada mientras rodeaba a Lord Blackmoon, con los ojos fijos en su enemigo, esperando que el otro hombre hiciera su movimiento. La sangre empapando la parte delantera de su camisa negra y cubriendo el costado de su cuello. Los ataques de Taiki le daban a Darien una oportunidad. Ellos habían debilitado a Lord Blackmoon lo suficiente para que él sea capaz de derrotarlo ahora. Darien dio la vuelta cerca de Serena. Ella todavía estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando. Tenía que acabar con esto rápidamente y atenderla. El olor de su sangre y el dolor que había percibido en ella llamaron a su lado más salvaje, lo que obligó a sus ojos cambiar a rojo y sus colmillos ampliarse aún más.

Sintió a Andrew moverse en el escenario y se acercó a ella, una parte oscura de sí mismo quería gruñir y obligar al hombre de clase alta a alejarse y dejarla sola. El resto de su corazón se anuló, rogando en silencio a su amigo para llevar a Serena a una distancia segura antes de que todo se volviera más sangriento y más peligroso de lo que ya era. La atención de Blackmoon cambió de Darien a Andrew y pudo ver que iba a atacar para mantener a Serena en medio de la batalla. Darien no permitiría que eso sucediera. Él reunió todas sus fuerzas y atacó primero, cogiendo a Lord Blackmoon por sorpresa y le obligó ir hacia atrás con cada golpe de sus garras. Taiki volvió a gruñir y Darien miró para darse cuenta de que habían ido demasiado cerca de él. Blackmoon le hizo pagar por su distracción momentánea, arrancando su camisa con sus garras y cortando su pecho. Darien dio un salto hacia atrás y gruñó por el dolor ardiente brotando con cada largo arañazo. La sensación de la sangre deslizándose por su estómago, su camisa pegada a la piel, desató su lado salvaje. Él gritó y se lanzó a Lord Blackmoon, éste se defendio por lo que ambos aterrizaron cerca de Taiki. Taiki se lanzo a ambos, con los ojos inyectados con sangre, teñidos con hambre salvaje y Malachite gruñó mientras trataba de mantener a su hermano mayor en el suelo del escenario de madera.

Darien rodó con Lord Blackmoon, arañando y pateando, tratando de ganar la mano superior. Sus brazos y el pecho ardían al rojo vivo, con cada corte de las garras de Lord Blackmoon sobre su carne. La sangre empapó el escenario a su alrededor y llenó el aire, llevándolos a ambos al frenesí.

Andrew reapareció desde el lado del escenario y se unió a Malachite en su lucha por mantener en calma a Taiki. El vampiro era un peligro para todos ahora. Darien rodó hacia atrás, moviendo de un tirón a Blackmoon sobre su cabeza, y cayó encima de él. Marcó al amo de Serena, un golpe tras otro, ensangrentó su cara satisfaciendo la oscura necesidad de vengarla. Blackmoon lo agarró por el cuello, cerrando los dedos alrededor, estrangulándole. Darien no se detuvo. Impulsado por el olor de la sangre y su sed de violencia, luchó independientemente de la falta de aire. Arañó y clavó las uñas en el pecho de Blackmoon hasta que su visión nadó y el borde de su vista se volvió borroso y negro.

Blackmoon le sonrió, se giro sobre su costado y llegó encima de él de nuevo. Estrangulando a Darien. En lugar de luchar contra él, Darien luchó por aire. Él agarró las muñecas de Blackmoon, tratando de desenganchar sus manos de la garganta, y se ahogó. Alguien apareció por el rabillo de su ojo y luego Serena estaba de pie sobre ambos. Ella trajo un grueso pilar de madera tallada, que normalmente contenía una vela de iglesia, sobre la espalda de Blackmoon , enviándolo hacia delante golpeando el pecho de Darien. Se irguió y se volvió hacia ella. Lanzó el brazo como un látigo, capturándola a la altura del estómago y le envío volando hasta la pared pintada de negro al lado del escenario. Ella cayó al suelo desparpajada. Blackmoon fue tras ella. Darein se empujó sobre sus pies con gran esfuerzo y se lanzó tan rápido como pudo a través del escenario detrás de Lord Blackmoon, con la intención de llegar a él antes de que pudiera hacer daño a Serena de nuevo. Él nunca lo permitiría. Serena le pertenecía ahora e iba a hacer todo lo posible para protegerla. Ella era suya.

Extendió sus dedos por lo que formaron una superficie plana en su mano, extendió sus garras y se acercó por detrás a Lord Blackmoon. El hombre se ahogó cuando Darien golpeó, clavando su mano en su espalda y rompiendo a través de las costillas. Darien gruñó, agarró el corazón de Lord Blackmoon, y lo arrancó. Blackmoon cayó de rodillas y luego cayó hacia delante sobre el suelo del escenario. Darien desenrolló el puño y dejó que el corazón cayera de sus dedos sobre su antiguo dueño. La sangre goteaba de sus dedos. Darien tropezó pasando sobre el cadáver de Lord Blackmoon, con el cuerpo dolorido a cada cansado paso, dolor ardiendo a través de cada largo corte cubriendo sus brazos y pecho. Fijó sus sentidos en Serena, necesitando sentir que está viva y que se curaría con su sangre cuando ésta entrara en su cuerpo. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella y trató de tomarla en sus brazos.

Se estremeció y tembló, debilitado por la lucha y la pérdida de sangre. Todavía no se creía lo que hizo. Habría repercusiones. No debió matar a Lord Blackmoon. Tendría que haber retenido suficiente control para obligar al hombre a enfrentarse a los jefes de la sociedad y dejarles a ellos que juzgaran si él y Serena habían roto la ley sagrada. No hay esperanza de eso ahora. Sus superiores creerán que él ha osado defenderse a sí mismo cuando debería haber aceptado mansamente su suerte y permitir a Lord Blackmoon tener su cabeza. Él sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Se las arregló para acomodar a Serena en sus brazos y se quedó allí con ella, con las manos envueltas alrededor y su espalda apoyada en sus rodillas. Su respiración suave le preocupaba tanto como su ritmo cardíaco lento. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra su propio deseo de dormir. Tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro y sanarla.

- "Déjame ayudarte" - dijo Andrew y Darien le gruñó, enseñando los colmillos, y sosteniendo a Serena cerca, dispuesto a no dejar que nadie la tocara mientras estaba gravemente herida.

- "Ella va a vivir."

Esas palabras, ásperamente pronunciadas por Taiki, encendieron en su pecho la chispa de la esperanza y calmaron un poco de su miedo. Levantó la mirada hacia el poderoso macho, justo a los fríos ojos que todavía estaban rodeados de rojo, necesitaba oírlo de nuevo. Malachite dio un paso por detrás de Taiki, sus ojos azul pálido en su hermano, cauteloso y vigilante, como si esperara que perdiera el control de nuevo en cualquier momento. Taiki miró por encima del hombro a su hermano menor y la mirada de Malachite pasó de él a Andrew y luego hacia Darien y finalmente a Serena .

- "Tendré que hablar a nuestros gobernantes acerca de esto" – dijo Malachite

Darien asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de atreverse a tener la esperanza de que le concedieran un indulto. Era probable que le condenaran a muerte cuando se enterasen de lo que había hecho y la fría mirada en los ojos de Malachite le dijo que él no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Darien no esperaba nada menos de Malachite. El aristócrata creía en las leyes y la santidad de ellas, y nunca habían sido cercanos entre ellos. El macho se mantenía a cierta distancia de todo el mundo excepto su hermano. Si Taiki se encontrara en su situación, Darien estaba seguro de que Malachite mentiría para protegerlo.

Taiki frunció el ceño a Serena y habló en voz tan baja que Darien estaba seguro de que lo había oído mal.

- "Yo lidiare con esto"

Malachite se quedó mirando a su hermano. Darien y Andrew lo hicieron también. Taiki levantó la cabeza y miró a Darien.

- "Voy a a sumir la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió aquí."

Darien no estaba seguro de qué decir. Taiki se agachó junto a Serena, ahora con una extraña mirada en sus ojos azules.

- "Ustedes son como una familia para nosotros."

Darien miró a Malachite para encontrar al macho con el ceño fruncido en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano mayor. Él no parecía compartir la opinión de Taiki y Dariein estaba seguro de que Taiki no estaba tomando la responsabilidad porque sentía que Darien fuese como un hermano para él. Estaba terriblemente seguro de que Taiki estaba buscando su muerte.

-"Fue mi culpa. Voy a asumir la responsabilidad de mis propias acciones. Tú eres necesario aquí, más que yo y tal vez si llevo a Serena conmigo ellos verán que estamos diciendo la verdad y que Blackmoon no tenía verdadero reclamo por ella" - dijo Darien y Taiki negó con la cabeza.

-"No quiero oírte hablar de ello, Taiki. Deja que Malachite hable con ellos y luego llevare a Serena a verlos. Todo estará bien".

- "Déjalo, hermano. "

El tono de Malachite era tan negro como el cielo de medianoche en invierno y Darien podía entender su enojo. Si Darien estuviera en su posición y su hermano se ofreciera para hacer frente a una junta llena de viciosos sangre-pura en lugar de otro vampiro, estaría muy enojado también. Haría todo lo que pudiera para detenerlo.

- "Me pondré en contacto con ellos y luego llevaré a Darien y Serena con ellos personalmente. Tú no tienes que involucrarte"

- "Yo lo ataqué también" – sentenció Taiki.

Taiki se enderezó y sus iris helados se deslizaron hacia un lado, hacia su hermano, pero no se volvió para mirarlo. Miró a Serena de nuevo y luego se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la salida del escenario.

- "Me lo debes, Darien. Atiende a tu hermosa mujer y cuida de ella. Es tuya ahora. Aprecia el regalo de su amor"

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en todo el teatro y Darien miró durante largos segundos antes de que se abriera de nuevo y Malachite salió, dirigiéndose por su hermano. Darien miró a Serena donde yacía en sus brazos, deseando con todo su corazón estar equivocado sobre Taiki, y que la justicia sería amable y lo protejería de la ira de sus gobernantes si no es así, y Taiki buscara su muerte. Malachite nunca le perdonaría si sus gobernantes lo ejecutan. El vampiro aristócrata vendrá por su cabeza, o la ofrecerá a cambio de la vida de su hermano.

Miró a Andrew. La mirada en sus ojos verdes era de tranquilidad y Darien aceptó el amable ofrecimiento. Miró hacia la puerta, con la mente en lo que Taiki había hecho por él. Había conocido a los hermanos aristócratas desde hace un siglo, fue testigo de su cercanía y de las longitudes a las que irían con el fin de protegerse mutuamente. Una onda suave rodo a través de él y reveló el miedo en su corazón. Malachite no llegaría nunca por su cabeza, porque nunca permitirá que su hermano haga frente a sus gobernantes solo. Se iría con Taiki a donde sea que él eligiera ir, incluso a las fauces del infierno, y garantizaría que su hermano regresase a salvo. Mintiendo para protegerlo, respaldaría la historia de Taiki y culpándose por todo este lío de sed de sangre y una muerte accidental, sin mencionar la ley sagrada que se había roto. Darien sólo esperaba que sus gobernantes les creyeran. No estaba seguro de cómo agradecer a Taiki por lo que estaba haciendo por él. Le debía su vida al vampiro. Apreciaba el regalo de su amor. Él haría eso. Ahora que Serena es suya. Darien se levantó lentamente, levantando a Serena en sus brazos doloridos, al mismo tiempo, ignorando el dolor que le atravesó. Él sufriría dolor de cien veces más fuerte por ella si es necesario. Él habría enfrentado a sus gobernantes y la condena que le habrían dado ahora que ella es libre de su amo y está a salvo. Andrew sostuvo la puerta para él y esperó mientras caminaba, cada paso más doloroso que el anterior. Atendería a su hembra. Él iba a cuidarla por siempre si ella lo aceptaba.

**Continuara… **

**Vaya que estuvo interesante.. ahora que pasara?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA ****FELICTY HEATON ****EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COVET ****LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON ****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA DICHO ESTO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 10**

Serena se despertó lentamente, con la cabeza extrañamente libre de dolor y su cuerpo cálido y relajado. ¿Por qué había esperado despertar en agonía? Ella agitó sus pestañas abriendo los ojos y Darien entró en foco, acostado junto a ella sobre su espalda, con el rostro cubierto de delgadas líneas rojas y moretones. Su labio estaba hinchado y partido, había una desagradable abolladura en su nariz. Ella frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia lo que podía ver de su pecho desnudo. Más líneas rojas estropeando sus hombros y torso. Hubo una pelea. ¿Por eso ella había esperado despertar con dolor? Levantó lentamente sus manos de debajo de las sabanas azulmedianoche, y frunció el ceño ante ellas. Estaban sucias y tenía rasguños, pero ellos estaban sanando y ya habían pasado la etapa de costra. Cada marca en su piel era como una cicatriz de color rosa oscuro, como si tuvieran semanas en lugar de pocas horas.

Había más marcas en sus codos sucios y podía sentir su labio partido también, pero no estaba hinchado como el de Darien. Lo tocó y luego su mejilla, recordando que Lord Blackmoon la arrastró a través del teatro buscando a Darien y todo se había vuelto caótico. Serena se incorporó bruscamente y el dolor paso a través de ella esta vez. Se llevó las manos al vientre apretando para contener la bilis y su impulso de vomitar. Su visión nadó y esperó a que pasara, titubeando antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación azul de Darien. El abrigo largo y negro cuidadosamente doblado sobre la silla en la esquina le dijo que parte de sus recuerdos eran había tratado de protegerla. ¿Mato él a LordBlackmoon? Su mirada siguió de nuevo a Darien que dormía junto a ella. Cada corte y contusión en su hermoso rostro y cuerpo le dijo que él había sido quien lucho por ella. ¿Había matado a su amo? Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho, entre sus pechos desnudos y trató de sentir a Blackmoon en su sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Se sentía algo, pero no la hizo tener piel de gallina y la presencia estaba cerca de ella. En esta habitación. Serena se tocó los labios y luego retiró la mano y se quedó mirándola y los rasguños sanando en sus brazos. Los moretones en su piel se desvanecieron también, y ya no podía sentir el dolor interno consecuencia de la conducta abusiva de Blackmoon hacia ella. Darien le había dado su sangre.

- "Perdóname"

Darien pronunció su disculpa con voz ronca y poco a poco abrió los ojos azul zafiro. Preocupación tocando su expresión y cansadamente levantó la mano y le rozó con los nudillos por la mejilla. La preocupación en sus ojos se volvieron fatiga y su mano cayó sobre su pecho, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para levantarla. Ella se apoderó de la mano de él y se la llevó a la cara, la sostuvo allí para que pudiera acariciarlo.

- "Quise darte una opción en esta ocasión. "

Serena cerró los ojos y apretó la mejilla contra su mano, sintiendo sudisculpa profundamente en su sangre. No estaba enojada con él. Él solo le dio sangre para que sanara rápidamente y probablemente le salvó la vida al hacerlo. Cuando Lord Blackmoon la lanzó contra la pared, había sentido su vida forzada en su cuerpo, el dolor fue tan intenso que su corazón se encontró luchando. Ella había esperado nunca despertar. Darien no forzó un enlace con ella, no en la forma en que Blackmoon lo hizo. Él le regaló la vida dándole su sangre y ella podía sentir en sus venas que él deseaba que hubiese habido otra forma de salvarla.

- "No hay nada que perdonar."

Quitó su mano de su cara. Su mirada se posó en la marca de mordedura profunda en su muñeca, una marca que él debía haber hecho para ella. Dio un largo beso a la marca, agradecida por el regalo que le había dado, la oportunidad de estar con él. El corazón le susurró que él no iba a usar la unión entre ellos en contra de ella o para tratarla como Blackmoon había hecho. Él dio su sangre por amor no por el deseo de poseerla.

- "Yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti."

Miró los cortes y moretones en su cuerpo.

- "Voy a hacer lo mismo por ti."

Se inclinó sobre él en la cama, llegó por detrás de su cuello y tiró del pelo despejando su garganta, revelándola a él. Darien se quedó mirando fijamente su garganta y luego el otro lado donde la había mordido.

- "No tienes ninguna otra marca de mordeduras que no sea la mía."

Serena frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

- "Tú has sido el primero que me ha mordido".

- " En el cuello... o… ¿alguna vez?"

Darien tuvo problemas para subir en los codos, apoyándose en la cama. Las sabanas se deslizaron hacia abajo para revelar la parte superior de su estómago, músculos tensos que tientan a mirar hacia ellos. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en él, dándole la atención que se merecía y se negó a babear cuando él estaba teniendo una conversación seria con ella.

-"Alguna vez "

- "¿Lord Blackmoon nunca bebió tu sangre?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

- "No. Él nunca se intereso en mí de esa manera. Él únicamente mordía a los hombres y dormía con ellos."

Darien la miró, con la boca abierta, su asombro lo sintió a través de la sangre. Serena se dio cuenta de por qué estaba tan sorprendido.

- "Es por eso que no tenía el control total de mi. Tú estabas pidiéndome perdón porque bebiste mi sangre y luego me diste de la tuya. Eso es lo que completa una unión entre un humano y su amo vampiro. Es por eso que todavía tenía libertad de voluntad. Él no bebió de mi sangre para completer el lazo"

Darien asintió.

- "Nunca he estado tan agradecido en mi vida."

No parecía como si tuviera muchos motivos para estar agradecido en este momento. Él era un desastre y había zonas oscuras en la ropa de cama porque había sangrado en ellas.

- "¿Qué pasó?"

Serena trazó cuidadosamente a lo largo del borde de uno de los cortes en la mejilla y luego frunció el entrecejo cuando su dedo acabo sobre la nariz rota. Una sombra oscura debajo del ojo izquierdo extendida hacia abajo sobre la mejilla de su mandíbula.

-"¿Lo mataste?"

- "No quise hacerlo", Darien susurró con voz ronca.

Serena miró a su garganta y los moretones oscuros en ella. Parecía que alguien lo estranguló. Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente cuando se acordó de volver en sí y ver a su amo estrangulando a Darien. Lo cual la obligó a moverse y agarró el objeto pesado más cercano y golpeó a Lord Blackmoon con él para hacerle parar.

- "Me quebró y lo mate cuando él te golpeó de nuevo. Fue sólo debido a Taiki que lo logré... y es sólo a causa de Taiki que estoy aquí ahora."

Serena frunció el ceño y miró el abrigo negro en la silla.

- "Taiki ha decidido tomar mi lugar y se enfrentará a las consecuencias. Atacó a Lord Blackmoon también y podría haber sido él quien le matase si Malachite no se hubiera mantenido sujetándolo"

El viejo vampiro sin duda es impredecible. Ella estuvo sorprendida de verlo ahí en el escenario, diciendo a su amo que la dejara ir o sufriera la muerte en sus manos. Darien parecía igualmente sorprendido de que decidiera asumir la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido.

- "¿Van a matarlo?"

Serena no quería eso y la mirada en los ojos de Darien le dijo que él tampoco. Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, con la esperanza de ahuyentar el dolor de su cuerpo y su corazón.

- "Tal vez tengo que hacer que dejes de pensar en ello."

El eco de las palabras que anteriormente Darien le dijo, trajo una sonrisa a los labios de él que se convirtió en una mueca y se tocó el labio partido y la sangre fresca que brotaba. Serena deslizó su mano alrededor de su nuca y le ayudó a incorporarse. Se acurrucó junto a él, por lo que sus pechos desnudos le tocaron el pecho y el brazo, lo guió hasta la garganta.

- "Bebe de mí, Darien. Cúrate a ti mismo " - susurró y él besó su cuello, enviando escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal con cada barrido de sus labios sobre su piel. Seren cerró los ojos y se relajó para que no doliera tanto cuando él la mordiera. Abrió la boca y lamió la curva de su garganta, y luego hundió suavemente sus colmillos en ella. Sus manos se tensaron contra su espalda, pero no se inmutó. Se forzó a hacerlo, fue ella quien le había ofreció esto a él. La puñalada inicial del dolor se desvaneció con el primer tirón lento de su sangre y el segundo envió calor líquido agitándose por sus venas.

Ella colocó su mejilla contra la suya y lo mantuvo cerca, acariciando su espalda fuerte y escuchándolo alimentarse de su vena. No le desagradó como siempre había pensado que sería. Había algo sensual en ello, algo hermoso cuando la conexión entre ellos se abrió de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca en esta ocasión. Él retiró sus colmillos y continuó bebiendo, sus manos viniendo a presionar en la columna vertebral de ella, en respuesta se agarró a él con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo por su espalda y observó con fascinación como las heridas en él sanaron ante sus ojos, la sangre fresca en sus venas aceleró el proceso más de lo que había pensado. Cada bocanada de sangre que sacaba de ella hizo que se acelerara, hasta que solo líneas de color rosa oscuro marcaban su piel, cicatrices como las que tenía ella.

Darien lamió y murmuró algo en español contra su cuello, y ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando él se echó hacia atrás y vio que los cortes y moretones en su rostro estaban curados. Sólo quedaron cicatrices leves y una raya oscura sobre su nariz donde se había roto. Ella le tocó la garganta, contenta de ver que los horribles moretones allí ya no estaban.

- "Gracias", susurró y la besó antes de que pudiera decirle que debía ser ella agradeciéndole por liberarla de Blackmoon.

Lo besó en silencio agradeciéndole con cada barrido y caricia de sus labios contra los suyos. Podía sentir que todavía estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado entre ellos y no se sorprendió cuando él rompió el beso y acarició su mejilla, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

- "No voy a actuar sobre el vínculo entre nosotros. Si quieres dejar el teatro, puedes hacerlo. Eres libre, Sere. Puedes hacer lo que quieras"

- "¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?"

Ella se puso de rodillas. Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama del lado del baño y se volvió una de confusion cuando ella extendió la mano hacia él.

- "¿No vas a marcharte?"

Serena no podía dejar de reír.

- "Nunca... pero voy a hacer lo que quiera... y me agradaría que te unas a mí en la ducha, como estaba prometido"

Darien sonrió y ella se calentó al ver el afecto y la felicidad en sus ojos de color azul zafiro oscuro. Él estaba a su lado en un instante, su mano en la de ella, llevándola hacia su bañ miró descaradamente a su trasero desnudo mientras caminaba, amando la manera en que los hoyuelos aparecían a cada paso, tan firme y tentador. Se sobresaltó cuando ella pasó la mano sobre él y le dio una palmadita.

- "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que vas a jugar el papel de ama en esta relación?"

Él sonrió por encima del hombro hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos de frente apretada contra él, y la levantó. No protestó cuando él la llevó a la gran cabina de la ducha, con las manos agarrando firmemente su trasero. Ella estaba realmente esperando por él para estar al mando, pero había disfrutado atarlo. Tal vez podrían alternar entre dominante y sumiso, porque la sola idea de encadenarlo correctamente con grilletes no pudieran romperse fácilmente, la tenía caliente como el infierno. Darien la presionó contra las frías baldosas de la ducha, hábilmente giro la llave del agua, y la besó. No era el único con presentimientos. Serena tenía la sensación de que no iba a tener que fregar la suciedad de su cuerpo antes de que Darien tenga su modo de perversidad con ella. Él no parecía dares cuenta de cualquiera de sus propios cortes en curación mientras le levantaba sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

Su polla endurecida empujó contra su trasero mientras la besaba, dominando su boca y tomándola con la lengua. Él sabía a sangre, pero ella no conseguía que le importase. Su lengua se enredó con la suya, lamiendo su fresca longitud mientras sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, sosteniendo su boca contra la de ella. Ella gimió cuando él movió sus caderas hacia atrás, permitiendo que su erección se elevase entre ellos, y luego la molió contra ella.

- "¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?" - susurró en su boca Él empujo contra ella otra vez, diciéndole sin palabras que sin duda estaba listo. Serena gimió y cerró los ojos mientras él la besaba por su mandíbula hasta la garganta y encontró las marcas que había colocado allí unos pocos minutos antes. Cerró la boca sobre ellas y chupó, reabriendo las heridas punzantes, bebiendo más de sangre de ella. La combinación de su polla frotándose contra su excitado centro y su boca trabajando en su garganta la tenía ardiendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en los azulejos blancos duros de la ducha.

El agua caliente caía sobre su costado, en cascada sobre su piel. Darien empujó otra vez, sus dedos presionando contra su trasero, sujetándola contra la pared. Él gimió y ella forzó sus caderas contra él, frotándose en la dura polla dura, amando la sensación presionando contra ella . Él lamió su cuello en respuesta y la devoró con besos hambrientos.

- "Te quiero" - susurró y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, ligeramente. -

"Mi Sere."

Serena sonrió ante la pasión y la intensa necesidad detrás de esas dos palabras. Lo abrazó a ella, acariciándole el pelo, fundiéndose en él mientras le besaba el cuello y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo como si nunca fuese a dejarla ir ahora que la tenía. Ella no quería que lo hiciera.

- "Yo también te quiero, Darien" dijo.

Él gimió cuando besó su hombro. Cuando ella mordió con los dientes romos, su gemido se convirtió en un gruñido salvaje y su agarre sobre ella se tensó tanto que soltó un chillido. Se había olvidado de que era peligroso morderlo cuando ella le había excitado.

- "Mi Darien".

Él volvió a gruñir, el borde posesivo la emociónó, y giró sus caderas contra las de ella, empujando la cabeza de su polla entre sus pliegues y cepillando su clítoris con ella. Ella gimió y se incorporó en él y luego se deslizó hacia abajo de nuevo, capturando la corona de su longitud y forzándose hacia abajo. Él apretó contra su apretado canal, provocándola con lo cerca que estaba de entrar en ella. Se sentía como a millas de distancia mientras ella trataba de desplazarse más cerca, ardía en deseos de ser un solo ser, con él. La mano de Darien dejó su cadera, guió su polla hasta su entrada, y luego la ayudó, empalándola lentamente. El delicioso aguijón de su dura longitud entrando en ella, estirando su cuerpo a la perfección, era feliz. Cerró los ojos y capturó los labios de Darien, besándolo mientras se retiraba y luego empujó de nuevo en ella, cada golpe largo y lento, llenándola con más deseo. La conexión entre ellos a través de su sangre estaba abierta, sus mentes como una ya que sus cuerpos las unieron, hasta que no estaba segura de donde termina ella y comienza él. Podía sentir todo su amor por ella y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Cada lento encuentro de sus caderas, cada cuidado golpe de su polla y las palabras murmuradas contra sus labios entre besos, le contaron de su miedo durante la pelea con Lord Blackmoon, su devoción por ella, y su intense necesidad. Esos sentimientos hicieron eco en su corazón y alma, perfectamente combinados con los de él. Ella había tenido tanto miedo por él, había temido que iba a perderle y que esta felicidad que encontraron llegaría a un final terrible. Lo amaba tanto, lo necesitaba más que el aire y haría cualquier cosa para estar con él. Cualquier cosa.

- "Darien, mírame", susurró.

Él se movió de nuevo, bombeando lentamente , sus manos suaves contra sus caderas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y el calor la inundó, el profundo afecto le hizo sentir como si se estuviera ahogando en este momento, flotando en un mar de éxtasis. Ella gimió mientras se movia más profundo dentro de ella, su pelvis cepillando su brote sensible, y se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos. Ella lo miró, sintiéndose expuesta a él, desnudando la conexión entre la sangre y el cuerpo.

- "Sí".

Él frunció el ceño.

- "¿Sí?"

Serena sonrió y acarició su mejilla, su mirada cayendo a su boca mientras barría el pulgar por su labio inferior antes de subirla para encontrarse con la de él de nuevo. Su corazón se estremeció, con algo de timidez esperaba no hacerle creer que no quería lo que iba a decir, porque lo quería, con su corazón y su alma.

- "Sí. Es mi respuesta"- dijo ella.

Darien gimió y empujó más duro en su interior, como si eso fuese capaz de despejar su cabeza y hacerla explicar las cosas. Ella gimió en su lugar, perdiendo la cabeza un poco y olvidó lo que se suponía que debía estar diciendo. Se retorció contra él, con las manos agarrando sus hombros, y luchó para mantener suficiente apoyo. Tal vez debería haber esperado hasta después de haber colapsado saciada en su cama antes de tocar el tema.

-"Sere" - susurró en un gemido y respiró profundamente, frenó lasembestidas, los golpes más lentos, no hicieron nada para despejarle la cabeza.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

- "Me preguntaste... "

Por el cielo, ¿como podía siquiera pronunciar las palabras sin jadear cada una en un gemido? Su estómago se apretó, su cuerpo involuntariamente apretando su polla mientras su excitación aumentó, su hambre la condujo. Quería llegar al clímax de nuevo, lo necesitaba con tanta fuerza. Necesitaba a Darien con tanta fuerza.

- "que si daría consentimiento... "

Fue inútil. No podía hablarlo cuando Darien estaba haciendo el amor con ella, el placer en ello, la ponía mal de la cabeza. Darien se quedo mortalmente quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo cual le decía que había descubierto la pregunta que ella estaba tratando de responder.

- "¿Quieres ser un vampiro?"

Cuando lo dijo tan ásperamente, con una voz que hizo eco de su sorpresa, trajo rubor a sus mejillas y la hizo pensárselo dos veces.

- "Sí."

Esa palabra era muy fácil de decir cuando sabía la alegría que les traería a los dos.

- "Quiero que me conviertas porque te amo, Darien, y quiero ese para siempre del que has hablado antes".

Darien gimió y luego la besó hasta estar sin aliento, su cuerpo todavía dentro de ella. Sonrió contra su boca, sintiendo su amor fluyendo a través de ella, pero no quiso dejarlo escapar sin decirle las palabras también. Se incorporó y volvió a gemir cuando él la atrajo a su empuje hacia abajo, hundiendo su polla dentro de ella, reinicio lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que interrumpiera sus empujes. Él mantuvo las cosas calmadas y tiernas, cada beso dado a sus labios transportando su amor por ella. Todavía no era suficiente.

-"Lo harás?"susurró contra su boca y él retrocedió de nuevo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- "Lo haré" - dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Ella gimió cuando él la penetró de nuevo, luchando por mantener su mente en control, cuando quería decirle que fuese más rápido y más duro, para romper la apretada esfera de energía en su abdomen y que le diera un poco de la felicidad que es el estar en sus brazos .

- " Te amo, Sere ... y voy a tener mi para siempre contigo"

Cepilló su boca sobre la de ella, sus lenguas enredándose mientras entraba en ella, más duro ahora, conduciéndola hacia un clímax que sabía sería el momento en que su vida daría un cambió para siempre. Cada trazo largo de su polla, cada roce de su pelvis contra su clítoris, enviando una pequeña ola de placer a lo largo de sus muslos. Ella se aferró a él, besándolo, perdiéndose en la calidez de sus sentimientos mientras llenaban su mente, uniéndose con los de ella.

Era hermoso. Jadeo en su boca, cuando su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de él, apretando su polla mientras se hundía profundamente en ella, y un millar de pequeñas chispas explotaron fuera de su núcleo, calentándola y enviando escalofríos a través de ella. Darien la abrazó a él, su palpitante longitud dentro de ella, su boca cayendo a su garganta. Serena cerró los ojos y sostuvo a Darien, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, fundiéndolos en un fuerte abrazo. No tenía miedo de él. No era un monstruo.

Él es el hombre que ella ama y quiere estar con él para siempre, quería ese final de cuento de hadas con la misma ferocidad que él. Había luchado por ella y ella había luchado por él, y lo lograron juntos. Es realmente hermoso. Darien envolvió sus labios alrededor de su garganta. Ellos se prometieron el uno al otro para siempre. Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró mientras sus colmillos la penetraron.

Y él lo selló con un beso eterno.

**Fin **

**Bueno pués se acabo…. **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente história…**


End file.
